The Games That Play Us
by Deception's Call
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. Two years ago I won the 72nd Hunger Games. Now, the boy with the bread has been reaped, and he's on the road to the slaughter. I can now repay my debt, but President Snow wants him dead.
1. The Nightmares That No One Can Tame

_The screams and roars of my fellow remaining tributes ring in my ears as I stumble on tree roots that are sprouting out of the ground. A twig catches my beige pant leg and brings my scarred body down to the ground, my head connecting to a fallen branch of thorns. The pain is excruciating. The vines intertwine its way around my limp body, slowly pulling me into its grasp. I claw at the ground, begging for mercy, I was so close to winning, but victory seems to be rapidly slipping away._

_I thrash around and attempt to hold at anything that my hands can reach, I am not going down, not without a fight, I will come home to Prim, to my family…to Gale. I promised them that I would return, and I'm not one to break my promises._

_The vines begin to spring to life, new and deadly ones emerge from the ground below with a certain snake like feature, though the plants weren't alive. _

_They tangle themselves around my neck, squeezing the air out of me, I am barely able to wriggle my hands free before I completely black out from the lack of air. I gather up all of my strength to rip the deadly plants from my throat and then cut the remaining ones tangled around the rest of my body._

_Finally free, I realize that I must not waste any more time, the forest is seemingly closing in on me, like it's alive. _

_The sight of the Cornucopia greets me like an old friend, it lies on a barren piece of land that I know, in this very moment, is probably the safest part of the arena. _

_The snowy mountains in the distance, that were once pure white, are now stained with patches of blood…and the Cornucopia is no different. I trudge on the snow as fast as I can to get to the safety provided by the horn, I don't know if someone is waiting there, but it's better to be prepared. My bow and sheath of arrows had been destroyed when I was trying to be released from the lethal forest, and now I'm only left with a measly knife. It makes me feel more vulnerable than ever, especially since it's the finale._

_Then I hear the familiar boom of the cannon._

_One more left besides me, I think._

_I am so close to touching District Twelve, but I know that there is one more obstacle left in my way. The night sky lights up with the picture of the District 9 girl. It's a rarity, to have someone from an outlying district to make it into the final three, but here we are, two of us had made it, nine and twelve. But now, only one remains. _

_I can feel my heart racing, he could appear at any minute, he could be watching me, waiting for a minute of vulnerability. But my hunter instincts are on full alert, I can hear every sound, every whistle of the wind, everything comes within my range of hearing. I will not go down, not when I'm this close._

_I stand in the clearing, the only place where you can have clear sight of anything within two hundred metres; the edge of it is surrounded by the forest, but beyond the forest, lies the snowy mountains, the tip obscured by clouds. The sight could have been beautiful, if I wasn't fighting for my life._

_Then I see a figure emerge from the woods, panting and exhausted, the District 1 boy's face was illuminated by the moonlight, though scarred and bloody, he still remains handsome, with his piercing blue eyes, hazel hair and tan skin, there was no denying that, however I'm here to kill him, not to marvel at his features. _

_He notices my presence and I position myself in my hunter stance, the one I assume right before I make a kill._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Katniss Everdeen is wielding a knife and is in the final two? Who would have ever thought? Shame you didn't join us Careers in the beginning, you would have been a great asset…and a great pleasure to kill," he smirks._

_I smile sweetly at him, appearing to be unaffected by his words, but inside, I was truly disgusted, I'd rather die than join the Careers, I'd never view killing as being fun and a sport, they might as well be as bad as the Capitol, in fact, they already are. They are the Capitol's lapdogs after all._

"_No, I think I'm good, thanks for the offer though."_

_He snarls at me, annoyed at my confidence, I should be scared, I'm smaller than him, I am the second youngest tribute, but nonetheless, that doesn't mean I'm a weakling. I will not show weakness at the face of danger, that makes a person vulnerable, and right now, I need to appear confident to catch him off guard, maybe even some sponsors, but it's too far into the game now that I think sending gifts is the last thing on their mind, they're probably too engrossed to find out who will come out as a victor._

_So who will it be? _

_A strong, big eighteen year-old boy from District 1? Or a small, fourteen year-old girl from District 12? _

_My bets are the former._

_But nevertheless, I put on my toughest and bravest face, the odds aren't in my favour, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give the illusion that it is._

"_Come on, Roman, cut the small talk, I want to go home," I snarl._

"_I'm afraid you're mistaken, because I'm the one going home," he begins to pull out his sword, in which my small knife is no match to. _

_He lunges at me and I duck, I take my knife and cut his leg when he's off-balanced. He cries out in pain._

_But this thing isn't over yet, a small, measly cut won't bring a Career down. _

_Roman stumbles forward, caught off guard about how fast I am, but now he's regained his composure and pushes me to the ground and straddles me, the blade of his sword teasingly traces the outline of my face._

_But I'm not giving up that easy, this is the finale, and the Gamemakers want a good show…and I'm going to give them one._

_Roman forget to pin my hands down to I'm able to reach my knife that fell out of my hand, I drag it across the snow and stab his left arm, his cry of pain rings across the arena, and I'm able to wriggle out of his grasp. _

_Unfortunately, as soon as I regain my composure, he does too, now, I have inflicted two wounds on him, while he's done nothing except pin me down, and not very well._

"_Well Twelve, maybe I underestimated you."_

"_It seems as though you did."_

_Now, it's me that moves forward, it's me that makes the first move, but as soon as he begins to swing his sword towards me, I slide to the ground and kick him in the groin, he yelps in pain and staggers back, now, in his state of vulnerability, I take the risk and stab him in his abdomen._

_I could've picked him out earlier if I had my bow and arrow._

_His eyes begin to roll back and blood begins flood from his mouth, the red liquid spills on the snow. _

_I stand up, and throw my knife away, I walk away from the boy who was once my enemy, but now he is no threat to me anymore, because I won. But it's bothersome, because I've killed, I am a murderer, and the little thread sanity that I was able to cling onto after my father's death, may have just snapped._

_Then I hear one last cannon._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the victor of the Seventy-second Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! Our tribute from District Twelve!"_

* * *

I wake up and I'm drenched in sweat, my clothes clinging onto my skin. I glance at the mirror opposite of my bed and I see that blood is drained from my face, I am completely pale. My hands are clasping the thin sheets so tightly that my fingernails come into contact with my skin, making it bleed. My gum is chewed from gnawing on it in my sleep and I've scratched my face up pretty badly.

Someone knocks on the door, but I already know who it is. The infamous Haymitch Abernathy.

He peaks his head through the door and gives me a look of sympathy, I know what he's thinking, he knows about my nightmares, because he has them too. No one can really tame them, no one can really understand. Him and I? We're more alike than anything, even if he is a drunk, he has become somewhat of a stepfather figure to me, we help each other out, we talk about our nightmares and give one another advice, but it's usually him that gives it. He tames his nightmares by his alcohol, mine? Well, I'm not sure about what I do about mine, I scream at night, maybe that helps getting the frustration out, but that only works for a short while. You just want to get rid of them, and you want it to be permanent, but they never really go away.

Haymitch has somewhat sobered up ever since I won two years ago, I guess because he doesn't have to face mentoring alone anymore. It's painful to mentor, it hurts to send children off to their deaths, and I've only mentored two kids, how could Haymitch mentor for twenty-four years? That I'll never know. I have to give the guy some credit though, despite his looks, if you look past his slurred words and the vomit-stained shirt, he's actually pretty smart, I guess he just needed some help. He wasn't able to confine in anyone before I won, well, he did but they wouldn't understand. Even if I'm here, neither of us can really understand, we were in different Games, despite the same guidlines, the genres seem like worlds away.

"Come on, time for breakfast sweetheart."

I groggily stumble out of bed and slip on a navy blue shirt and black pants with white stripes and slip on my hunting boots. Despite all of the Capitol's expensive clothes and grandeur, I will never forget who I really am. I am just Katniss Everdeen, a girl who loved the woods. That's all I really want to be. Until the Capitol took that away from me. I was now Katniss Everdeen, a victor. But that title was only to everyone else in Panem, except for the people who I had loved before the Games, such as Prim and Gale.

_Gale._

I haven't seen him in months, he refuses to take a share of my winnings to help his family, he has too much pride. Pride can be dangerous. Everyone knows that, they've seen it in the Careers. Nevertheless, he was still my best friend, nothing changed, except the fact that I'm whisked away every year to mentor, other than that, we're still the same. I refuse to let anything change between us.

* * *

I step into the train dining room and I see Haymitch is already having some cinnamon rolls and black coffee.

I sit opposite him and grab a piece of bread with nuts and raisins, and eat it plain. I like it best when it is. I can remember the last time I had it. It was years ago, on an encounter that saved my life. I wonder how he is now, the boy with the bread. We had all come a long way since then.

Haymitch breaks the silence, "What do you think of those new stylists?"

"I like them, they seem different. They seem like caring people. I particularly like Cinna."

I smile at the memory of meeting the stylists for the first time.

* * *

_I enter the Training Center Headquarters where all of the interviews are taking place and I see a simple looking young man, we short cropped hair and wearing all black, the only thing that stands out is the gold eyeliner which brings out his eyes, oh, and the typical looking Capitol woman beside him. He seems so out of place here, in the midst of color and madness. _

"_My name's Cinna, this is Portia, we're the new stylists for District Twelve."_

_I eye him, "I haven't seen you around."_

"_I know, I'm new."_

"_Makes sense, they always give the new stylists District Twelve."_

"_Actually, Portia here," he gestured to Portia, "was assigned to District Twelve."_

_I raised my eyebrow, "And you?"_

"_I asked for it."_

_That caught Haymitch and I off guard, "Why?"_

"_It's been put down too much. I want to do something they're going to remember."_

* * *

"They better be good, because I'm not happy about being dragged to the Capitol to meet them and coming back on the day of the Reaping, we'll be back on this damn train in less than four hours."

"I know Haymitch, I know."

We continued eating in peace, but for some reason, I was restless. It's like something was going to go terribly wrong.


	2. Living Is Only A Dream For The Dead

The train comes to a halt and the windows are obscured by the greenery of District Twelve. Coal dust begins to settle on the window panels, this is home. I inhale the aroma of the woods and the coal. Despite the mines claiming my father's life, this will always be home. I come from a mining district, and I am proud.

I can hear Haymitch's footsteps and he puts a hand on my shoulder, "Welcome home, sweetheart."

Not for long.

I turn to face him, his expression is grim, "Thanks Haymitch. Well we better get off the train right? Best to take in home as much as we can."

* * *

I sit on a plush red velvet sofa as my ears are filled with mindless chatter. My prep team is so oblivious to how their society works, they think everything is all for fun, sometimes I think that they don't even realize that children are killed, it's all a big game to them. Well, that's all it really is, a big game. And no one really wins, not really.

The only thing you get out of playing the game, is pain.

Capitol personel have arrived and now they are transforming the district into banners of light and color, but it doesn't cover up the depressing aura and the grey sky, with rain threatening to fall. It's quiet outside, apart from Effie Trinket's twittering voice. It's so quiet, it's like the place has been abandoned, it might as well be though, everyone would still be safer out in the wilderness with bears and wild dogs. Anything is better than this, all the fake smiles, everything's fake. The Capitol on the outside? _Perfect. Bright. Colorful. _But on the inside? _Horrible. Cheap. Moraless. Fake. _They're all fake. Including me. They have turned me into this perfect doll that is at their whim, I don't have choices anymore, they have everything planned out for me. Whoever said freedom came with being a vicor, they lied. If I knew this is what they would turn me into, I would have preferred to have commited suicide in the arena. At least I would have been at peace. Rather than living a life of hell.

"Katniss! You let your hair grow again!" Flavius says, horrified. I really couldn't care less.

"Speaking of hair, did you know that orange hair is the new 'it' thing?" says Octavia.

Venia just stays quiet, I wonder why though, then she whispers in my ear.

"You have a new stylist, you're old one…she was executed."

I could feel my heart stop beating, "What? What happened?"

"No one knows, all that's known is that all she left behind was blood smeared on the fabric of her dresses."

Oh Willow. Poor, poor Willow.

"What's going to happen now?"

"It's such short notice that the Capitol allowed one of your tribute's stylist to be yours as well."

"Who is it?"

"Cinna."

* * *

I'm dressed in a scarlett sundress that reaches my knees, a red strap is slinged over my left shoulder and descends down into an orange color at my waist, the flowing part of my dress has been accented with yellow strips that merges with the orange. And when I walk quickly, it seems as though I leave behind a trail of fire.

My dark hair has been put into an intricate braid down the side of my shoulder and I have very little makeup on, just highlighting here and there.

I stand in front of the long mirror, I look somewhat like me, but I look like a little girl, like the one I was two years ago when I won the Games.

In fact, I look a little bit like Prim, I'm a little taller, but with the makeup and the dress I look like a girl, I seem as though I have the same stature as her, small and fragile, but that's exactly the difference between us, she would never hurt a fly, while I would not hesitate to shoot down deer. She prefers to take care of animals instead of eating them. She made it clear that she understood that we needed to eat, but she really couldn't bring herself to do it. But now, here I am looking harmless, while that isn't the case at all. I have so much hatred inside me aimed at the Capitol, for what they had done to me and to everyone else.

"Katniss?"

The voice startles me but I already know who it is, I turn around.

"Hey Gale. How are you?"

He smiles at me, "I'm alright. It's just, I miss you that's all. It's been a while."

"I miss you too. Good luck on your last reaping okay? Tell Prim good luck as well, and that I'm sorry I can't see her, it's been a busy day."

"I will Katniss. You don't have to worry about that."

I smile at him, it feels like the old times.

"Can I ask you something Kat?"

I nod my head.

"Why do you mentor? Why don't you just leave? Why can't Haymitch just do it? Tell them that you don't want to do it. Tell the Capitol, refuse their orders. You always wanted to be free, and now they have you wrapped around their finger. Why don't you just leave?"

I am partially disgusted at his question, but also at myself. I train these kids for slaughter to see them get murdered.

"You want to know why Gale? You really want to know why? I'll tell you. It's because these kids have nothing except their mentors once they become a tribute, their partner is their enemy, everyone is except us. I can't leave them. You have no idea how it feels to prepare them to die, you have no idea how it feels when you see a sliver of hope that they might survive, and then they die. These kids lose hope once their name is pulled out of that reaping bowl, they've already accepted that they're going to die, that they don't even bother anymore, because they've given up. You have no idea how I feel when I face their family once they've died, I feel like I've let them down. Once they die, I beat myself up for it, how could I have helped better? I could have trained them harder. One of the worst parts is that when I send them off to their death is that I know that I'm never going to see them again. When they die, I feel like it's my fault. Haymitch and I? We're the only thing these kids have left. And when I stand on that stage looking over those kids, I can feel it Gale, I can feel the hope draining away. I could leave, but you saw how Haymitch was before I won, he was a disaster for the reason that he had no one to confide into. No one could understand him until I came along. He's like my father, we listen to each other, we teach one another. We may have been through different things but the outcome is just the same, nightmares, paranoia. Everything. We've witnessed the same crime, _**murder. **_No one can really understand what a tribute as gone through unless they've been one themselves. That's why I can't leave."

Gale has a sorrowful expression plastered on his face as his brushes back and piece of loose hair, and wipes away my tears, I didn't even know that I was crying.

"I'm sorry Catnip, I-I didn't know."

"It's alright, no one really does. It's not unusual. Anyway, good luck today okay? The last thing I want to do is train my best friend."

He cracks a small smile, "Yeah, see you Katniss."

* * *

Haymitch is dressed in a black suit with a crimson red tie, it seems as though we're matching this year.

He had never dressed up before I won, he had never let his prep team touch him. But that was because of the emotions he was holding within him, he had never let it loose. When I won, he sobered up, and finally no one was scared of him anymore, in fact, they were mostly proud of him. He was cunning as a tribute. Even now, almost thirty years later, he still is.

We take our place on the stage towards the side and I sit by the mayor, I can see Madge in the crowd of sixteen-year olds wearing a pretty dress with her hair up in ringlets. And I can barely see Prim in the twelve-year old section; she had a little duck tail peering out of her skirt. Gale stands tall over at the front with the eighteen-year olds. I can see his siblings as well in the mass group of people.

I can feel the anticipation, because tomorrow, two of them will be gone. And in two weeks, most likely, dead.

Haymitch and I stand up when the ceremony begins, the routine is usual, the video documenting how the Hunger Games were born, the Dark Days etc. Honestly I think we all get the point.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games! And, may the odds be _ever_ in your favour," Effie starts, "as usual, ladies first."

Effie Trinket, in her bright pink wig and spring green suit strides gracefully across the stage and places her hand in the girls reaping bowl. She lingers in there, seemingly feeling every slips, until I can see her hand grip one as she pulls a slip out.

_There it is, she's sentencing someone to their death._

"Vailea Halliwell!"

I exhale, Prim and Madge are safe for this year. Now, I only have to worry about Gale's family.

A girl that looks like she's my age walks up onto the stage, I can see tears brimming in her eyes but I can tell she's trying hard not to cry. She's a merchant by the looks of it. She has wavy dirty blonde hair that falls just below her breasts and piercing blue eyes. I can work with her, I think it'd be pretty easy gaining sponsors for her.

"Lovely! She is a gorgeous one!" Effie praises, "Now, for the boys!"

She crosses the podium and puts her hand in the bowl once again, but this time, she just plucks a name out quickly. I hold my breath and hope that it isn't Gale.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I can feel myself falling, and the last thing I see before blacking out is Haymitch's wide eyes.

Generations ago, we were all just children playing soldiers. And now, we are murderers. But in these Games, living is only a dream for the dead, but after them, it's a nightmare.

* * *

Next chapter's going to be up in less than 2 hours! Stay tuned! Reviews are appreciated :)


	3. The Night I Died

I wake up to the unpleasant sound of Effie Trinket's high-pitched voice complaining about disgrace and sponsors. I can see Haymitch sitting beside my with an irritated and bored look on his face.

I can tell that we're on the train by the ceiling, it's the same diamond chandelier that is in the dining carriage. I groan at the whining noise that Effie is making, it's making my head throb violently.

"Where am I?" I stammer out.

All the noise suddenly ceases and the mentor and the escort notice my awakening.

"What happened? Is the Reaping over? Why are we already on the train? Where are our tributes?" I ramble on and on and I begin to sit up, though I become dizzy once I do so. I'm so confused. What happened? The last thing I remember is Effie calling out Peeta's name then nothing, blank. I have no memory of what happened afterwards. Haymitch is looking at me like I'm crazy while Effie just shakes her head and proceeds to pace the room.

"Stop pacing Effie, if you do anymore you'll make a hole in the train. Plus you're making me dizzy," I moan.

She stops in her tracks and glares at me, "That is the least of your concerns Katniss. Do you have any idea what happened? Obviously not. You fainted before the ceremony finished! Right after Peeta was reaped! What was that? You made us look weak. You, out of all people! I would have never guessed. How are we going to get sponsors now? If they think that we have a weak mentor? We lost both our tributes last year in the bloodbath, we don't have a good reputation, and now they think we're weak. No one will want to sponsor us now. Thanks to you. You're supposed to be helping them get out of there alive –"

"And you're the one sentencing them to their deaths," I cut her off. And she looks stunned about how I talked back, "so I think that you should shut up because you don't have the right to accuse me of that. Excuse me."

I walk out of the dining cart and bump into Peeta.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," he says. His voice is trembling, I can see from his eyes that he has been crying. I can't blame him, but he can't look weak in the arena. In a sense, Effie was right, I did make my District look weak, "are you okay?"

I snap out of my thoughts, "Huh? What?"

"I said are you okay? You fainted and hit your head pretty badly."

"Oh, um, I'm alright. Thanks. Haymitch is in the dining cart if you're looking for him."

"Thanks, in fact I was."

He brushes past me and I'm left alone once again.

* * *

I was called to dinner by Haymitch and I'm stuck between Effie and Vailea. Joy.

I help myself to a couple pieces of lemon and pepper chicken with roasted potatoes while Peeta and Vailea gorge themselves. Afterwards I can see them looking a little green. I can't blame them though, they're probably not used to such rich food, even if they were both merchants. That actually may put us in a disadvantage, since they're merchants , they had enough food and didn't have to starve. They don't know how to be hungry. But they aren't bad, Peeta's well built, I've seen him lift a hundred pound bag of flour right over his shoulder, at least he has strength on his side. I'm not sure about Vailea though, I've only seen her around town once in a while, but she was always alone, seemingly in her own little world, I just hope she learns to keep aware in the Games.

Haymitch decides to break the silence, "So tell me, what can you guys do?"

Peeta shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Nothing really. I'm not good at anything."

I can't control myself and the words just spill out, "Peeta's strong. I've seen him lift a hundred pound bag of flour before."

Haymitch nods in approval and looks at Peeta, he just turns red and looks down towards his lap.

"What about you Vailea?" I ask.

"Um, I can throw knives I guess. Not very well, but I can throw them."

Haymitch and I look at each other, a smile creeping up on our lips.

"Well Katniss, it seems as though we got ourselves a pair of fighters this year."

* * *

I sit next to Effie when we're watching the recaps of the reapings. I'm nervous about the Careers this year, particularly District Two, this year they have two volunteers as usual, but they're both tall and strong, even the girl. It looks like they can take down both my tributes in less than a minute. They have to go against tough competition. The little hope that I had about one of them possibly coming out of the arena is gone. There's no way that they can go against this group, compared to them, even Peeta looks small and weak.

Haymitch and I send each other nervous glances as the reapings come and go. But what horrifies me most is when a young girl from District Eleven is picked. She can't be more than twelve, and no one volunteers for her. Her male district partner is big and strong, it looks as if he was part of the Careers. I think their names are Thresh and Rue. She reminds me of Prim, and I can't help but be ecstatic that she wasn't picked.

After the reapings Peeta and Vailea go off to sleep, they have a big day ahead of them tomorrow, with the Tribute Parade. I just hope that Portia and Cinna keep their word about making District Twelve memorable.

Haymitch begins to give me suspecting glares, "What?" I ask him.

"What was that? At the reaping? You looked absolutely horrified when the boy's name was picked. You turned pale and just passed out. You never do that, you're always so strong and you refuse to back down. I would have never though that you would break down at the sound of a name. So, there has to be a reason for it."

And there is. But should I tell him? It was something personal, I wouldn't be where I am now if not for him. But, do I like where I am now? But without him, I would've been dead, and so would my family.

I begin to stutter, "B-because he's the reason why I'm standing here now."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, my father had just died, my mother practically left us, we were starving, my family was dying, and it was raining that night. I had tried to sell baby clothes but with no avail. I was so desperate that I began to go through garbage bins. And I stumbled into the backyard of the bakery, his mother caught me going through their bins, and she started scolding me, calling me awful names. But the bins were empty anyway. I lost hope, and I was going to die, I could feel it. And I waited, and waited, and waited under the rain. I waited for death. But it never came. Because someone helped me. I heard his mother's voice screaming at him from inside the bakery, her shrill voice filled my ears. The next thing I heard was a sharp crack. And a little boy came out the backdoor, and threw me two loaves of burnt bread.

The next day, I saw him with a bruised eye. I wanted to say thank you, because he saved my life. I can never repay him after what he did. I just feel so guilty that I have to prepare him for death, because he's the one that saved me from it.

We caught each other's eye, and I saw a dandelion. And I knew, just like that, that there could be hope again."

Haymitch was looking at me like I was crazy, "You have no way to repay him back? Katniss, you're so stupid. He saved your life once, now you can save his. Instead of preparing him for death, prepare him for victory. Because you and I both know that he can win this. Because Effie was wrong about one thing, it doesn't make us look like bad mentors, it makes us look like we care. And before you passed out, I could see that camera trained on you, and you had a look of horror that said you had a past with this boy. That will help us gain sympathy."

I look at him and I finally understand. I can't sit back and train Peeta like I did last year, I'm going to have to train him extra hard to get him home, to get him back to safety. I need to repay him back. But the thing is, death is usually the easier way out once you're reaped for the Games. Once you win, you're forever under the watchful eye of the Captiol, or more specifically, President Snow.

Winning brings more pain than dying.

And I'm not sure that I can bring him into this hell.

* * *

I'm lying in my bed, and I'm restless. I don't think that I can face being plagued with nightmares tonight.

I hear a clatter outside of my door and a deep voice. Since I can't sleep anyway I decide to investigate.

Outside I see Peeta.

His hair is sticking out all over and his eyes are a bit red. His features are illuminated by the moonlight and his striking blue eyes are reflected in my own. He looks almost, attractive. He always was though, just in this lighting, he looks radiant.

"I'm sorry Katniss, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway, I guess this just gave me a chance to get out of my room."

He smiles slightly at me.

"Look, I'm sorry you got reaped."

His smile immediately wipes off of his face and his eyes are filled with sadness, "It's alright, really, I guess there's nothing I can do but accept it right? It's happened, might as well accept it. I mean, even though I know I have no chance, I still have to try."

"Don't say that you have no chance. Everyone has a chance."

"Did you see those Careers? They can snap my neck like a twig. I'm a goner but I guess I don't want to die on their terms."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm going to die, I want it to be my own doing. Goodnight Katniss, see you tomorrow."

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"What?"

"Nothing, just, thank you."

He nods and leaves. I've finally thanked him, something that was long over-due. But it still wasn't enough, not for me anyway. I'm more determined than ever to get this boy home.

That night I dreamt of the night I died.


	4. They Are The Hunters, We Are Their Prey

_I can see myself walking along a cobblestone pathway, the edges rimmed with cherry blossom trees. The wind blows and a moaning voice accompanies it. It's so familiar but I can't seem to place a name. _

_The wind swept my loose dark hair across my face and it obscured my view, I wipe my hair away from my face and I see that the cherry blossoms had become a scarlett red. In front of me, was a girl without eyes. It's almost as if you can see into her soul. Her face is skeletal, and she is pale white, her lips are dripping with blood and scars cover most of her body. She has ripped clothing and her hair is dishevelled. She slowly walks toward me, moaning my name, her had reaches out towards me and when she places a hand on my arm, it burns her. Suddenly her eyes return, but it's dilated and I can only see black. _

_I'm frozen in place, and ice begins to creep up from my feet, it's so cold. My touch may have burned her, but her touch has me in shivers. _

_I'm startled by a tap on my shoulder, the girl in front of me points behind her, as her eyes bore into her skull, and turns to dust._

_The boy behind me haunts my dreams every night. Roman. He's wearing his bloodied tribute clothing and he only has half of his face, and his stomach is bleeding. Then I realize who the girl was. Kaila, the tribute from District Six. I killed her by using my bow when she ambushed me when I was hunting. I didn't mean it, I felt awful. I still do._

_He cocks his head to the side and studies me with a lifeless look in his eyes. Once he's done he slowly lifts his head and gives me a malevolent smile while the remainder of the skin on his face melts off._

_He melts at my feet, but he's still alive, wriggling on the ground, and he begins to climb up on my body, hugging me with his melted skin. The trees vanish around me as I fall into a black abyss._

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss wake up!" I hear Haymitch's voice screaming at me, but I'm still thrashing. His face is red and filled with concern.

I groan and once again my clothes are drenched with sweat.

"It's getting worse Katniss, you never used to scream this loud or this long before. It's worse than mine. Katniss you need help."

"**No. **I'm fine just the way I am. I don't need any help, especially not someone from the Capitol," I spit back with a venomous voice.

"Calm down sweetheart, don't get your knickers in a twist. Now get ready, we're almost there."

After he leaves the room I observe myself in the mirror, blood has drained from my face and the cuts that I inflicted on myself the last time I was on this train began bleeding again because of the reoccurrence of my nightmares. Who is this girl? She looks lost.

I dress myself and sit at the breakfast table, I grab a strawberry tart and a glass of orange juice and begin eating. I wander off in my own land, thinking about District Twelve, the bread, the mine explosion, my first hunting trip, when I first met Gale and when I was reaped. It pains me too much to think about the aftermath of the reaping, I get enough flashbacks from it in my sleep.

"Oh sorry! I didn't think anyone was here! I-I'll leave," Peeta enters the room wearing a white button-up shirt with ebony jeans, he still looks absolutely exhausted but better from last night.

"No! No it's okay, please, have breakfast with me. I'm a bit lonely."

He smiles at me and takes cheese rolls and hot chocolate, at least he isn't gorging himself like last time.

We eat in silence, but it's so awkward that I decide to break it.

"So…how are you?" Great. Lovely conversation starter. Of course he's not alright! He's on a train to his death! I can't help but feel utterly stupid.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I've been better."

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No, it's alright, nothing's really bothering me. I'm just thinking of strategies. So far I've got nothing."

He gives me a look that says _'I know you're lying, but I'll drop it.'_

Truth is something was bothering me, it was him, this boy in front of me. I can't tell him that though. Peeta Mellark is bothering me because he could be dead in a couple of days, and it's going to be my fault. I'll have his death hanging on my shoulders. And I know this year isn't going to be an easy one. I owe him so much, that the only way that I can repay him is getting him out of this alive. And I'm not sure if I can do that.

* * *

The Capitol comes into sight, and Peeta and Vailea's mouths are gaped open and are staring at the grandeur of it, the cameras certainly haven't lied. It's so vibrant that it hurts my eyes, it's so fake. Everything in the Capitol is fake, except for one thing, murder. That isn't fake, they kill 23 people per year in the Games, and countless others for charges of treason.

They don't deserve any of this. Not the food, not the money, not the pleasure of kids killing kids. Because if it was my way, I'd have them taste a piece of their own blood.

_Blood. _

Blood and roses always filled the air in the Capitol, signalling the power of President Snow's reign. After my victory, he lay a single rose in my train compartment when I was on my way back to District Twelve.

It meant that he was always going to be watching, that I'll never be free. **Perhaps he was watching me now.**

The train pulls into the station and the citizens are going crazy, though we are an outsider District, they won't pass up an opportunity to get a glimpse of this year's tributes.

I never liked this part of the train ride, seeing their faces, they disgust me. We are like their prey, and they are the hunters. They wait to kill us.

Vailea steps back with a look of disgust on her face. I haven't really talked to her, but we seem to share the same mind concerning the Capitol. Let's hope that she doesn't do anything stupid.

But Peeta stays there, with a wide smile on his face, waving to the hunters. This confuses me, and Haymitch speaks for both of us.

"What are you doing boy?"

Peeta turns briefly and looks at us, "Well, I just thought that maybe I could win the crowd early, you know, get us some sponsors. So they won't think that we're useless after all."

I can feel a smile creeping up on my lips. Maybe he does have a chance.

* * *

I'm swept away by none other than Finnick Odair as soon as I step off the train, while Haymitch greets his former drinking buddy, Chaff.

Finnick Odair, standing in all of his glory before me, with bronze skin, golden hair, sparkling eyes and exceptionally white teeth. But I know that behind that smile and the look of joy in those eyes, lies a broken man.

"Kitty Kat! How are you?"

"Stop it Finnick, you know I hate that name," I scowl at him.

"Why do you think I use it?" He smirks at me, and I laugh and hit him on the shoulder.

"How is everything? With…you know."

His eyes suddenly fall and his happy face is replaced with a grim expression, "Not so good, I hate having to serve them, but most of all, I hate leaving Annie."

"I'm really sorry Finnick."

"You're so lucky you weren't popular back then, even with that eleven of yours."

I look around, "Where's Johanna?"

"Their train's late, c'mon, let's get to the Training Center."

* * *

I have no idea about how Cinna and Portia prepped my tributes, this is a crucial night, and I hope that they did their job well.

And I know as soon as they come out of the Square that they did.

They look absolutely stunning. The outshine everyone, they're on fire with the crowd, literally. They're on fire! The firelight illuminates their faces, highlighting their striking features, but most of all, they still look like themselves. But what's that? They're holding hands, they're standing united. They're subtly saying, _'We stand together, we will die together. There's nothing you can do to change who we are. You don't own us.'_

I immediately know that this is Cinna's idea, as the last words he told me at the interview linger in my mind, _'I want to do something they're going to remember.'_

And that, he has. But he may have just done a small act of rebellion. A tiny spark may turn into an inferno.

The flames give the illusion of engulfing Vailea and Peeta, that they're dancing in a wall of fire. The crowd loves them, but I can vaguely see a single white rose, amongst all of the red ones, drop inside their chariot.

And I immediately know, that this act of them standing as one did not please President Snow.

* * *

"That was amazing," Effie praises them, absolutely ecstatic that her District will not be overlooked this year. We are officially on the map. That may be a bad thing.

"I agree, such a lovely pairing this year," Haymitch smoothly says. I just keep quiet, I may have been the only one to see the rose, and the Training Center is full of camera's and hidden microphones, so I'm forced to keep this to myself.

But before I can leave along with the rest of the District Twelve team Vailea stops me.

"Oh, hey Vailea, what do you want?"

"Cut the crap Katniss."

I'm shocked, this doesn't seem like the same girl that was smiling and blowing kisses to the crowd, but then again, _it's all a big show._

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know that you're not planning on getting me out of there. I know you want Peeta to win."

"That's not true." _Yes it is._

"Don't lie to me, I heard you and Haymitch the other night. I know about your history with him. And let me tell you something. _**I'm ready, and I'm going to kill him**_."

* * *

Soooo, it's finally getting somewhere! Slow but steady, i hope you guys will stay with me, during this story. I have a ton of twists planned out. And I hope you'll be here to read them, I love sharing them with you guys :) Anyway, reviews please? :)


	5. The Scent Of A Warning

The world has just exploded, at least mine did anyway. Who does she think she is? Yes, I know that they're practically enemies, they know that one of them has to die, but what's her grudge against me? Why did she have to tell me? I don't see her talking to Haymitch like this, then again, he has nothing to lose. He doesn't owe anyone.

My plan has already failed before the Games had even begun. Peeta is already a dead man walking. But I can't let her get to me.

I find Haymitch in the excessively over decorated living room, staring at the wall with a blank expression painted on his face.

"Haymitch?"

He shakes his head rapidly and looks over at me, "What could you possibly want at this time of the night sweetheart?"

I approach him and sit next to him on the sofa, "I need your help."

He looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What ever for?"

"It's Vailea, she- ," my throat began to choke up, "she said she'd kill Peeta."

Haymitch's eyes widened, disbelief was in his eyes, "Why would she say that?"

I stand up, aggravated, "I don't know! Before I could asked she walked away!" I'm so filled with anger that I smash a vase filled with roses.

He walks towards me and reaches out, "Katniss, calm down, we're going to find out why. But you must understand, chances are someone else will do it if he does die. I'm pretty sure that she'll be too preoccupied with trying to win that she won't be bothered to just focus on him."

For once I feel this rage inside of me, something that I have never felt before, such strong hatred towards the Capitol, for putting me in a situation like this, for putting **everyone **in a situation where they have to watch their loved ones get murdered. I don't want anything to do with the Capitol, I want to get out of here, I need to get out of here.

Haymitch places his hands on my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eye, "But right now we need to assure her that both of them are on even plains."

I push him away and head back into my room, but what I see makes my heart stop beating.

There, lying soundly on my bed, is a snow white rose.

* * *

After another night of insomnia I drag myself to the dining room, the aroma of fresh bread fills my nostrils and sends me in a daze that filled with memories. I remember about the bread, I can't seem to get away from him, even when he isn't in the room.

The next people to walk in is Haymitch and Effie, they're discussing the tributes and the success of the parade.

But there's something stirring inside of me, something that makes me feel uneasy.

As soon as Haymitch sits down beside me I lean over and start whispering, I have to be cautious because this room is most likely bugged.

"The president isn't happy Haymitch, I'm not sure if you saw, but he sent a rose in their chariot, he isn't happy about presenting them as a team, especially since they're from the same District, he's aware that everyone knows each other in District Twelve. He knows that they have a bond of some sort, just like I do to them."

"I don't think that means anything Katniss, it could have been anybody."

"If it was just anybody then why was a rose in my room last night?"

Haymitch freezes, his eyes wide, he gulps nervously.

"It's a warning Haymitch."

He opens his mouth but before he can respond Peeta and Vailea walk in and have their breakfast. I can't help but stare at Vailea, I can't look at her the same way after she told me her intentions, I can't help but alternate looks at the two tributes in front of me, knowing that one of them is devising a plan to kill the other. But Haymitch's creep into my mind, _'chances are someone will kill him before she does.'_ And I know he's right in a way, unless she attacks him at the bloodbath.

She catches me staring at her and gives me a small smirk, so much evil for such a pretty face.

I press my lips together and stare down at my food.

Haymitch breaks the silence, "Okay you two, I have something to say."

Peeta looks up, "What?"

"That stunt you guys pulled last night? Who's idea was it?"

"Cinna's," Vailea replies nonchalantly.

I should have known, the capes that were on fire, them holding hands, in his very first year as a stylist, Cinna is already creating conflict within the Capitol.

"Well, trust me, you guys won't have to do that anymore. It was just a one time thing, to you know, win the crowd, but now one of the crucial parts are over, you don't have to stick together anymore."

Peeta nods and Vailea gives herself an evil grin.

"But I hope that you're aware, that you've made yourselves potential targets."

Peeta's face is suddenly filled with fear while Vailea's remains the same.

"What do you mean?"

Haymitch puts down his fork and leans forward on the table, eyeing the two tributes, "I mean that the other tributes aren't happy that an outlying District stole the show from them. Especially the Careers. This is their show, but you stole the spotlight."

I turn to face Haymitch, "How'd you find out?"

He rolls his eyes and begins to eat again, "The other mentors."

Effie suddenly speaks, I forgot that she was even here, "Anyway, I'll be escorting you at 10 to the Training Center. You better be ready by then."

I mentally slap myself on the head, how could I forget that training was today? I already know what Peeta is good at, and Vailea has mentioned something about knives, it kind of makes me uneasy if she's good, knives are an extremely dangerous weapon is used the right way. It she's agile along with being skilled with a knife, she could be a contender in winning these Games. The question is if she's good at survival.

"Well stay away from what you're good at, if Haymitch is right, then the other tributes will be watching you, especially the Careers. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills, learn how to light a fire, learn about medicinal and edible plants and try to learn about using new weapons. If you get your hands on a weapon it's not guaranteed to be the one that you specialize in," I say.

Peeta nods and even Vailea cracks a small smile, but her eyes say something else, it says that she's forming a plan.

* * *

While Haymitch and I wait for them we watch the news broadcast regarding the reactions of the citizens regarding the tributes after watching the parade.

Districts drag on and on, and once again they predict that the Careers have a good chance, of course they do, they win it almost every year.

Then the little girl from Eleven appears on the screen, she's so small that it hurts to watch them talk about her like an object. According to the poll, most think that she won't make it past the bloodbath.

And then my tributes appear, Vailea comes first, they have a picture of her at the reaping and one at the parade to compare. I know only realize that she was wearing a small smirk on her face during the entire chariot ride, they talk about how she looks feisty and that she's quite pretty, they then begin mindless talk about what alterations would look good on her.

Peeta then flashes on the screen, his reaping and parade screenshot side by side, and what a transformation he has made. I now just notice that his hair was cropped shorter, and that they made his hair spikey instead of leaving it in its natural state. But that's about the only difference to his features, what's really different is that he looks radiant and gives the illusion that he's glowing while his reaping picture just exhibits a scared sixteen year old boy in a loose shirt that was tucked in his faded pants.

"Ah, this is the one that everyone has been waiting for! Peeta Mellark from District Twelve!" the presenter chirps, "Quite an impression am I right? I wouldn't mind getting my hands on him."

I am utterly disgusted, sure he was attractive but they shouldn't be talking about him in this manner on a live broadcast, it's vile and cruel because he's going into the Games, and if he wins he'll be plagued with greedy women. This makes my blood boil, they don't deserve him, he deserves better than them and better than this.

Instead of talking about his chances they continue on about how attractive he is and how they imagine what a night with him would be like. He's not a prostitute, so they shouldn't be talking about him like he is one.

* * *

I'm suddenly summoned to President Snow's office, and I'm scared about what he's going to say to me. I know that it'll be regarding my tributes.

I push open the golden rimmed mahogany doors and slip in. There in the center of the room is President Snow himself, seated at a large office table. The smell of the room is putrid, the scent of blood and roses combined overwhelm my senses and I feel sick.

"I'm sure you know why you're here Katniss, please, take a seat."

I sit down, "It's about my tributes isn't it?"

"Smart girl, now, I have a small problem. You see, I know about your debt to the boy. I know about the story involving the bread."

I can feel my eyes widen and I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off.

"If you really didn't want anyone to know then you should have found a more solitary space to tell this to Mr. Abernathy. Now, I'm not happy about how you are presenting your tributes. You see, this might just give some hope that we might be able to have two victors this year if they're from the same district. Everyone thinks that they have a history together, but I know that it's not the case. You have to ensure that everyone thinks that they were strangers before this, and that it was just a tactic to get attention."

"But that's all it really was."

"Not in the eyes of the Capitol it isn't."

"Why won't you talk to Haymitch about this too, he's also a mentor."

He lifts his eyebrow, "He's not the one with an infatuation with his tribute. It's nothing too serious just yet, but in my eyes they were showing that they're the one in control of their life, that whatever will happen to them is in their control. They worked the crowd in the way that I am not happy about, District Twelve is an outsider district, and I intend it to stay that way."

"It will stay that way, they're nothing special."

"Well then let us hope it stays that way. Just a little warning Ms. Everdeen, be careful of what you do or say, because trust me, you'll never be alone."

"You can't keep an eye on me forever."

"I don't lie, Ms. Everdeen."

"I won't lie to you if you don't lie to me. I promise you that we have nothing going on, we're not trying to be rebellious."

"When did rebellion ever come into this conversation?"

"When you said that what you interpreted from them being united was a way of showing the Capitol that they don't own them."

His snake-like eyes squint at me and his jaw tenses so much that a trickle of blood runs down his chin.

"It's a deal, I'll won't keep the truth from you. And I hope that you'll hold up your end of the bargain."

"I always do."

"Oh Ms. Everdeen, I thought we had an agreement not to lie to each other."

* * *

**Dun, dun dun! I hope you know what the last line means! But if you don't then it means that he knows that Katniss will do whatever it takes to keep Peeta safe, even if it means breaking a deal with the president himself. Just saying if it's a little unclear. Anyway, I used some of the lines from the movie, cause it was awesome! Thank you so much for reading and I congratulate you if you read this author's note! Reviews are appreciated :)**


	6. The Place That Houses The Devil

I'm staring at the city, the lights merging together to form a rainbow reflection. What deception. How could a place that was so beautiful be so evil? It's always been evil, but that fact was clouded and obscured by its beauty. And I guess that's where the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' comes into play. The Capitol seems so much more sinister once you realize what's hidden underneath the blanket of parties and rich fabric.

I get sick of looking at them, they disgust me, with their feasts and their surgeries, was this beauty to them? What happened to us? Our ancestors left us with nothing to work with; they left us with flames left to be extinguished in the most horrible manner. They left us striving to survive, barely hanging on, but when we almost let go, someone grabbed our hands to pull us back up, only to tread on us once we get back to our feet. The Capitol doesn't care about us, the Districts are merely there to supply them with their needs, it was something that they were overwhelmed with, what we supplied them with went to waste, to the garbage and left there to rot. We were the bad apples of the tree, left to be eaten by hungry predators, to be scavenged on once they needed something, and what they needed was entertainment. How sickening they seem to us.

The way that they steal away our lives and put us up for slaughter, they're the weak ones, they don't know the meaning of loss, or pain. When put into unbearable situations, who can bet that they'll prevail? I just wish that one day they can feel the pain that they've caused us, and when they do, I'll be sure to be in the front row.

My heart tightens with despair as my mind flutters back to my conversation with President Snow. I have to be cautious about my actions and what I say to my tributes, the Capitol isn't happy about the 'message' that they projected, and I want to keep my family, Haymitch, the Hawthorne's and Peeta safe._ So why is there this burning urge inside of me to defy them?_

* * *

I'm curled up on my bed with tears rolling down my cheeks as I think of home, I miss Prim. I miss Gale. I miss the woods. I miss my life. Because ever since the moment that my name was picked from that reaping bowl, I knew that my life was over, whether I die or win, it was over. This was what was meant to happen, I was never meant for a peaceful life, because I am Katniss Everdeen, and I will always be plunged into the horrors of my actions.

A knock interrupts my thoughts and I scramble to get rid of my tears and puffy cheeks.

A head of blonde hair peeks through an open space in my door, "Katniss?"

"Peeta, what do you want?"

"Nothing, but Haymitch was wondering why you weren't at breakfast toda- ," he stops abruptly and cocks his head to the side, "hey are you okay?"

Suddenly my attention is fully on him, I guess my attempts to make myself presentable sort of failed, "Huh? No, I-uh-um, I'm alright."

Peeta begins to chuckle to himself quietly while he begins to sit beside me, "You know you aren't a very good liar right?"

I can't help but feel a little angry and relief at the same time, I was relieved because I saw that he actually cared, while the other half of me believed that he was mocking me, so I just stared at him.

He smiles at me, I can't help but gaze into his bright blue eyes and admire him by how he could still find happiness in what was probably the lowest points of his life. I remember that when I was in the Games, I didn't crack a smile at all, in fact my angle was uninterested in the interviews. The only thing that put me on the radar was when I got an eleven.

I didn't realize we spent the rest of our time together staring at each other until Haymitch's voice rattles the silent air, "Peeta! Where are you boy? Training! Effie's going nuts!"

He bursts into my room, probably checking to see if he found me or not, well he obviously did, but we were too busy staring at each other.

"Oh! Oh sorry! I can see that I'm disturbing something, but I'm deeply sorry to inform you two that Peeta has to go to training. Are you alright with this Katniss? Sorry for stealing your boy," Haymitch snickers.

I glare at him, not for disturbing us because nothing was really going on but for making sarcastic comments, his voice was oozing with sarcasm.

"Haha well looks like I need to go, sorry Haymitch, I just got a little...preoccupied," Peeta laughs quietly, "see you later Katniss."

I look down and I can feel my cheeks go red, "See you Peeta."

He smiles brightly at me and walks out the door, leaving Haymitch and I left alone in my room.

Haymitch suddenly breaks out into laughter, "Keep your attraction to yourself sweetheart! The sexual tension was overwhelming!"

And my cheeks begin to increase in temperature, "Shut up Haymitch! Nothing happened!"

"Oh yeah, and if I hadn't walked in I'm sure that nothing would have happened. So I'm sure that you didn't realize how close you two were right?"

I choke up a small laugh and shake my head at him, "I believe I don't."

"Well let me give you a hint, very."

"Ha-ha. Anyway, I actually needed to talk to you about something."

Haymitch groans and sits beside me, "Look, I'm not exactly the best person to ask for relationship advice."

"No, nothing like that. But after I went back to my room last night, I saw a rose lying on my bed and I was summoned to Snow's office."

Haymitch sucks in air through his teeth and presses his eyes together, "Continue."

I gulp in a huge breath of air, "Well, he just told me that Peeta and Vailea gave some hope for having two victors if they were from the same district this year. And he said that he wasn't happy that they were presented the way that they were, he said that he saw it as an act of rebellion, he thought that they were telling the Capitol that they were in control of their fate. He's not happy about District Twelve working the crowd, because they were always meant to be the underdogs. I guess that he's just being a little protective of the system. But I don't really see it as an act of defiance."

"I can see where he's coming from, but it certainly wasn't. I assume that he threatened you to be careful of what you say or do, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then why wasn't I summoned or threatened as well?"

"Because he heard us on the train, he heard about the bread. And he knows that I want to get him home. You have nothing to lose Haymitch, I do."

"We can't back down Katniss, you can't give him that satisfaction, we're going to bring him home whether he wants the boy dead or not."

* * *

I was midway into eating my late breakfast when Finnick and Johanna made a grand entrance in the dining room.

"I…have arrived!" Finnick strikes a pose against the door and winks while Johanna looks at him in horror.

"Ehem, **we **have arrived. Anyway, hello brainless, how are you?" Johanna snarls.

I laugh quietly, "Well, I've been better."

"Haven't we all?" Finnick takes a seat beside me.

"Yeah, um, I need to ask you two about something. But I can't do it here."

Johanna plucks up one eyebrow in confusion and gestures me to continue. I mouth to them, 'the roof.'

* * *

The roof is the only place where I actually feel like myself in the Training Center, it provides me with a sanctuary that seems to be long lost. It seems to be the same for Finnick and Johanna. I take in the glittering lights that shimmer in the morning light and all I feel is hatred.

"Have you two ever been threatened?" I ask them.

They both look at me simultaneously and Finnick begins to speak, "They sell me, I didn't agree at first, but President Snow said they'd kill my family, they said they'd kill Annie, and I couldn't lose them," his eyes begin to fill with tears. The only time Finnick would break was when he'd talk about the Capitol breaking Annie and his family.

"But, one time, I said no to a customer, because Annie was getting suspicious, and he killed them, he killed my family, and Annie got reaped. I never said no to anyone after that, I got her back, but she wasn't the same, they almost took her away from me once, I knew for sure that I wouldn't let them do it again," he continues as tears fall.

Johanna pats him on the back and looks down, "When I won, they wanted to sell me as well, everyone wanted a taste of the fierce victor, they wanted to see how fierce she was in bed. But I refused. And they were humiliated because of my victory. So they killed my family. Every last one of them. I have no one left, they have no one left to threaten me with. I didn't let them make me more of a monster than they already made me, and my family paid the price. They ruined me, I have no one left that I love."

I can't help but feel closer to Johanna after her confession. I knew about Finnick's story, but not hers. She had always been so guarded, even after I became somewhat of a friend to her, and now I know why. She didn't want to let anyone in because of the fear that they would get hurt because of her.

"I'm so sorry, I know that it's not enough to cure the pain that you've suffered, but I am really sorry."

Us three cry silently together on the roof, overlooking the hell that houses the devil. The place which caused us the suffering that we endured.

After what seemed like hours, Finnick speaks up, "Why are you asking us this?"

"Because I've been threatened myself."

Johanna joins in, "Why now though? You won two years ago? Why does it matter now?"

"It matters because of Peeta."

"Your male tribute?"

"Yes and no. Both of my tributes. President Snow isn't happy with me, I showed him up, I showed all of Panem up. Well, District Twelve did anyway. He's worried about the 'rebellious' act. He said that he'll always keep an eye on me, more so than he already has. I'm scared for my family, I'm scared for everyone that I love."

Both of them proceed to tell me exactly what Haymitch did; they said that I shouldn't give President Snow the satisfaction of seeing me scared, because that is the thing that he'll use against me.

* * *

After Finnick and Johanna leave I stay on the roof, consumed in my thoughts about everything. But I find myself constantly thinking about dandelions, burnt bread, hope and a pair of deep and alluring blue eyes. And I begin to think over life before the Games, my dreams and how they've changed. I that I had a recurring dream about a field of dandelions and a head of blonde hair belonging to a young boy with a bruise on his face dancing in the field. It was a dream that plagued me almost every night, along with flashbacks of my first encounter with the boy who saved my life four years ago. It seems as though I've suppressed these dreams in my memory, because I never recalled having them until now. It was almost like I was in denial. Then something clicked.

_I never stopped thinking about the boy with the bread._


	7. A Burning Wing In Flight

Three days had now swept by since the night of the opening ceremonies. And today was the day that we would be getting the scores from the Gamemakers to show the Capitol how much their tributes are worth. This is absolutely futile, I am more than determined to get sponsors for District Twelve this year, I need as much help as I can get, I just hope that Peeta makes it easy for me.

Over the duration of the past couple of days I had little to talk about with Vailea, I had mostly been avoiding her, I needed to concentrate and I couldn't let her in my way. But today was an exception, it was necessary to talk to her, I wanted to know what went on in her session with the Gamemakers.

And so here I am now, sitting opposite my tributes in the living room with Haymitch beside me giving them suspecting looks. He may not be a drunk anymore, but that doesn't mean that he's not as intimidating.

"So, you two. Tell me what happened in there?"

Peeta shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Well, when I got in there, they weren't even paying attention to me, they were too busy singing some drunk song. So I just threw around some weights until I got their attention. I would've thrown something at them if they didn't have that forcefield protecting them."

I look down once he says 'forcefield,' because I knew that the reason that it was there was because of me when I shot an arrow at them two years ago, and I can't help but think that if I hadn't done it, then Peeta would have done something similar.

"So once they finally had the decency to acknowledge my existence, I went over to the camouflage section. But I took some time there and I guess that they got bored again, so they went back to their song and did a drunken dance to it. But I kept a close eye on them. After about fifteen minutes, one of them said "Thank you, you are dismissed," and he was about to continue, but before he could finish what he was about to say, the Head Gamemaker shouted out, "Hey! Where is he?" and they thought that I had left, but before they could call Vailea in, I spoke from the wall behind them and I told them to watch their tributes more carefully next time as they searched the wall for me."

Mine and Haymitch's mouths were gaped open, "How did you get past the forcefield?"

"I saw that one of them accidently pressed the button to deactivate it when dancing, they mentioned something about a button summoning Avoxes."

The older mentor and I were still rendered speechless, this boy was so clever, he showed them that weapons aren't the only source of defence. That was surely going to get him a decent score. Being strong along with being sly? That's what the Capitol eats up.

Vailea clears her throat, "Anyway, when I came in they just looked out of it. They were just staring at the wall like it was made of diamonds. I guess now I know why. So I picked out a couple of knives once they were past that phase and started hitting the targets, but I felt that it wasn't enough so I asked one of them to throw me something to shoot and I did. And it just continued on like that."

Haymitch nodded and he seemed pretty impressed, these must have been his best pair of tributes yet.

Effie struts into the room and sits down beside me as we stare at the screen anticipating the news.

A bright Capitol symbol appears on the screen and the presenter is shown. She is adorned with diamonds sewn into her temples and silver tattoos patterned in abstract crawl across the right side of her face. Her smile is too bright to be normal. Sometimes I wonder if they are the real mutts.

Tributes pass left and right and the Careers get the norm scores for them. The scores that they obtain are usually from a scale of eight to ten. But what surprises me is that the little girl from Eleven manages to pull a seven. I can't help but wonder how she did it.

Then the moment arrives, it's District Twelve's turn. My palms begin to sweat, my breathing quickens as I wait for what seems like forever for Peeta's face to appear on the screen.

"From District Twelve, Peeta Mellark, with a score of," I lean towards the screen and I can see from my peripheral vision that Peeta's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, "ten."

I feel as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I can't help the smile that creeps on my face as I look at Peeta. I can see in his eyes that he's overjoyed, and he's looking back at me. _Good job Peeta. Good job._

"And finally, from District Twelve, Vailea Halliwell, with a score of, ten."

I can see Vailea's lips turn into a cold smirk as she looks at the screen. I'm as surprised as Haymitch is. Both of our tribute's got the highest scores, and both of them made an impression at the opening ceremonies. The only thing left is the pre-Games interviews. And according to everything that has happened so far, it seems as though District Twelve is making history, and I have a feeling that there more surprises looming in the corner.

* * *

My prep team's high pitched voices ring across the penthouse and I swear that I head glass shatter. They're here to prep me for the mentor's interview with Caesar Flickerman regarding the scores and our thoughts about how we think our tributes will perform. He'll usually ask about how home was, and if we knew them before they were reaped and so on and so forth. It's the same mindless questions every year, and I'd usually not give a second thought, in fact I'd keep up my angle of boring and uninterested. But this year is different, he'll surely ask me about my show at the reaping when I fainted and about how District Twelve is making such a good impression this year. Putting this aside, I also have President Snow's threat hanging over my head, I have to be careful or I will be punished in the worst way possible. What I was probably dreading most is the question about what I think of Peeta's popularity with the Capitol women. It makes my blood boil just thinking about them having their hands roaming all over his body.

My eyes are brushed with the smoky effect, the colours of black and grey sweep across my eyelid giving off the illusion of coal. I look fierce. I look strong. I look like my personality. But my face belongs to the Capitol made Katniss. I look like their standards.

Cinna enters the room and gestures for my prep team to exit the room, and in his hands lies a beautiful silver dress that is the exact shade of my eyes.

"You really did live up to your word you know? You made them remember."

He looks up from the ground and I can see that he still has his signature gold eyeliner applied neatly across his eye.

"I always do. I hate to disappoint."

"You didn't. But can I ask you something?"

He nods and gives a wave of his hand, "Why did you make them hold hands?"

Cinna looks at me with a small smile resting on his normal face, "Remember what I said? I wanted to do something they're going to remember. And surely that was something that they weren't going to forget."

I reciprocate his smile as he slips the dress on me. It rests just above my knees and one sleeve reaches my wrist while the other is non-existent. It's sleek and fitting, hugging my figure in all the right places. I almost look healthy, like I haven't been in the Games at all.

"Arms out, head up. Twirl for me," Cinna instructs.

I obey as I lift my arms like a bird ready to take flight and twirl. I can see that the lone sleeve leaves a trail of flames, almost like a burning wing.

"You are really keeping this fire thing going on aren't you?"

"I want to burn the image of District Twelve in their minds."

"And I'm sure that you have."

* * *

I'm sitting in the front row with the rest of the other mentors. The Career Districts have so many that they reap the mentors to see who will be the one accompanying the tributes to the Capitol. I can barely see Finnick, who is dressed in a midnight blue suit with his bronze hair slicked back. Since District Seven is much nearer to Twelve than Four is, I can see Johanna much more clearly. She's wearing a long emerald dress which merges into the colour of tree bark towards the end.

I zone out like I always do, even when Finnick and Johanna are called. The only thing that I remember about Haymitch's interview is him saying that he's proud to be able to mentor Peeta and Vailea.

Soon enough it's my turn.

I make my way up to the stage, my heart beating like a hammer against cloth. I greet Caesar with a forced smile and sit myself down. I look at the crowd with dread building up inside of me. _One wrong move, and everything's over._

He greets me and I greet him, the same routine. Then we dive into the questions.

"So, Katniss, tell me, what happened at the reaping? I'm sure that we are all very curious to why you blacked out so abruptly. And more so, we were wondering why it was when your male tribute was chosen. Please, elaborate."

I lip my chapped lips and say, "Well, it was just a little shock that's all. I knew Peeta before he was reaped. We were classmates, he used to help me a lot at school," I lied.

Caesar seemed to buy it and pressed on, "I see. What about Vailea? Did they know each other? Did you know her?"

"Actually, I didn't know her very well, but I did see her around town once in a while. And no, as far as I'm aware, my tributes did not know each other until they were reaped."

"I'm just wondering, as I'm sure the rest of us are. Can you tell us why they were linked?"

"It was just merely a tactic to get attention."

"And that it did."

He proceeds to ask me about how my family is, how life has been over this past year. Nothing particularly interesting. Until he begins talking about Peeta.

"So, Peeta Mellark. What do you think of the boy?"

"He's the sweetest, and I'm so proud of him for getting that ten along with Vailea," I smile, this wasn't a lie.

"I can tell you that the Capitol is very taken with him, especially the women," Caesar winks to the crowd and I can hear the women sigh in admiration.

"I'm sure. He is quite handsome."

"Oh really?" Caesar perks one of his eyebrows up, "can you tell me, have you had any encounters with him alone?"

I can feel my cheeks go red hot as Caesar gives me a big smile, "Well I think that says it all! I must ask, if you don't mind, do you, Ms. Everdeen, have a little crush?"

My face is burning and I cover my face with my hands when Caesar takes my right hand and pulls me up, "Um, I wouldn't call it a crush exactly. I just think that he's…attractive."

He lets out a big laugh and turns to me, "Well you certainly aren't the only one that thinks so, I'm sure these women are very jealous of you right now, because you get to spend time with the Capitol's newest Finnick Odair!"

I can see that the screens show Finnick with his head in his hands suppressing a laugh.

"Good luck with your tributes Katniss Everdeen. I'm sure that District Twelve has made a burn mark in the history books!" He begins to twirl me, just like Cinna asked me to do, but Caesar does it much quicker, and instead of my sleeve giving off the illusion of one burning wing, the flames engulf the rest of my dress and burns it to a coal black colour, and the remnants of it are glowing like pieces of ember.

The crowd roars with applause, Cinna has outdone himself again. But I wonder if he knows how much danger he is putting I, and everyone else in. Including himself. It makes me wonder whether behind his calm and normal demeanour, masks a complete madman.

"Once again, the mentor of District Twelve, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire!"

Clearly I'm not the only one who's on fire tonight, because I can feel President Snow's red hot fury boring into the back of my skull.


	8. The Boy With A Confession

Clocks tick.

Blood drips.

Screams echo.

Body rips.

I scream. And I keep screaming. My nails dig into my skin drawing fresh blood. My mouth tastes of the copper flavour. My hair is dishevelled. My eyes are wild with rage. I am psychotic. I am crazy. I am insane. I am Katniss Everdeen.

Images flash across the endless abyss of my broken mind, their screams, their pleads for mercy, their eyes that were filled with dread. My heart twitches and tightens; _I must not let them get to me._

I walk across the dark room and open the door, everybody's asleep and it's dead silent. Silence will drive me mad, more so than I already am.

Years of nightmares had left me vulnerable in my sleep. If someone was able to enter my mind during those dreadful film shorts, they'd find out what my greatest weaknesses are. Prim. Gale. Haymitch. Rory. Vick. Posy. Hazelle. Madge. My mother. _The boy with the bread._

* * *

I must've fallen asleep but I wake up in my room instead of the dining room. I see Haymitch's Seam eyes staring at me weirdly when I wake up. I ask him what happened, and he shrugged it off saying that he found me asleep sitting down on the chair and he woke up Peeta to carry me to my room. The thought of him carrying me makes a shiver go down my spine and goosebumps appear on my arms.

I shower and I'm so drowsy that I accidently choose the 'rose scent.' It makes me gag to even hear the word. Then I remember, I remember last night. I remember his cold snake like eyes watching me like he was going to sink his fangs into my skull. I know I've done something wrong. Was it my confession to finding Peeta attractive? That was hardly a revelation, any human being who saw the reaping would have guessed that I had a history with that boy, but the Capitol being…the Capitol, they were as oblivious as ever. But President Snow isn't stupid. He's cunning, sly and manipulative.

If looks could kill, I'd have been dead a couple of days ago.

I knew my job was to keep District Twelve on the down low, to keep them as the underdogs, but with the opening ceremonies and the scores, my confession had not helped to cease the fire.

Did I really mean it?

Am I attracted to him? What was that feeling that I always got when he entered the room, whenever he would sneak into my mind, when I imagined being curled up in his arms while he carried me to my room? What is it?

I get dressed in a simple green shirt and black pants and do my hair in my signature braid.

Then Effie bursts in the room, "Katniss! Up, up, up! It's a big, big, big day! The interviews!"

Oh no.

* * *

How could I have forgotten? Of course! It completely slipped my mind.

I sit along with Haymitch, Peeta, Vailea and Effie at the dining table and listen to Effie ramble on and on about the schedule and how we have to keep up with it and the same usual and unimportant chatter.

"-Vailea will train with Katniss to figure out her angle."

I nearly spit out my food and I end up coughing. I see Vailea smirking from the corner of my eye while everyone else either looks at me worriedly or weirdly.

"Yes, I just forgot, that's all."

I zone out for the rest of breakfast, my mind keeps thinking about how I'm going to handle Vailea and her dislike, no, hatred for me. But I'm sure as hell determined to find out what she has against me, and I will die trying, literally.

Peeta won't have a problem with thinking of an angle, everyone already worships him, he can play so many angles with this new found 'respect,' but honestly, in my eyes, I think that they view him as a cow being taken to the slaughter. I figure that the angle he'll play is likable.

But something bothers me, last year Haymitch and I shared the tributes, and he told me that the other mentors do that too, so what makes this year any different?

I twiddle my thumbs while anxiously waiting for Vailea's arrival. I bite my lips, scratch my arms, tug my hair, bite my gum, all to ease the anxiety that I am feeling.

One hour. Just one hour and I'll be free until my prep team begins to work on me.

And so the clock ticks away.

_Fifty-nine minutes left. _

My throat closes up, how am I going to do this? How will I ask her for an explanation of why she hates me so much with getting out of this room alive?

The door creaks and she slides in, my heart seems to have stopped beating and the room appears to have fallen into an uneasy and eerie silence.

She sits down opposite me and stares with her piercing blue eyes, hatred clouds over them, and she is no longer than beautiful girl that was at the reaping.

"Okay, so tell m-," I begin.

"Shut up, Katniss. Shut up. I know how to handle myself. So why don't you just mind your own business and worry about Peeta, because I know that you'd rather be stuck with him."

My mouth is slightly parted and my eyebrows formed in confusion, "Now, that's not true, you deserve to win as much as he does!"

"According to everyone else, except you."

"Tell me, what have I ever done to you?" I shout at her, she turns away and punches the wall.

When she turns back I can see tears streaming down her face.

"You killed him!"

She stares at me, for the first time in her vulnerable state. Flashbacks plague my memory, but I seem to have been supressing one in particular.

* * *

_I'm running through the thick forest, branches and thorns cutting open my face, I stumble and fall numerous times, but I always get back on my feet. _

_The forest thins out and I reach the foot of the snowy mountain. The sun shines so brightly and it beats down on my skin. I gather a couple of berries and fill up my bottle at the small stream that separates the mountain from the woods. _

_I set out climbing, I know that it'll be easier to see where the remaining tributes are if I'm high up, but I can't stay up in the trees for the rest of my time here, I know that someone will catch me up there and kill me with no hesitation. _

_I trek up the side of the mountain, it's the easiest way up, when I was camping out in the trees, I've seen tributes walking along this path, but most of the time, I hear screams as they fall to their deaths. _

_I carefully pace my steps and take caution with every one I take. But today there is a blizzard, and the wind is strong, so strong that it lifts me off my feet and pushes me off of the side of the cliff. I am no better than the others were. I will not die at the hands of a human, I will die at the hands of myself. _

_I tumble and tumble and tumble down the sharp glacier rocks, cuts form in various parts of my body and it burns. I black out before my body comes into contact with the ground._

* * *

_My head is throbbing as I fall back into the state of consciousness. I see a familiar figure sitting beside me._

"_Tristan? What are you doing here?"_

_Tristan Thornwell is my district partner, he has blue eyes with specks of green, almost like he's from District Four. He also has platinum blonde hair. He's a merchant, the grocer's son. Tristan's fairly good looking, just not my type, his hair is too blonde that I think it looks fake, but there's a sort of realness to him that you can see in his eyes, he's genuinely a good person. He scored a nine in training. _

"_I? I am helping you get back on your feet. You had a pretty bad fall there, lucky you snagged a couple of branches to soften the blow of hitting the ground, or else there would have been a cannon dedicated to you two days ago."_

"_Two days ago?" I scrambled, looking around frantically for my bow and arrow and my small backpack. _

"_Calm down Katniss! Nothing much has happened lately, and anyway, this place is safe."_

"_Did anyone…you know?"_

"_The boy from Ten, the girl from Four and the boy from Six."_

_I turn silent for a minute, doing the math in my head, we had nine tributes left before I fell, three are now dead, six of us left._

"_I should go, I don't want to intrude on you," I begin to assemble my belongings but Tristan stops me with hand._

"_No, it's okay, trust me, you're not intruding. What do you say? Allies until the final five?"_

_I contemplate this choice for a moment, I can gather more food if I'm with him and get more things done, at least we can split the work, so it would be a good thing to be as healthy as I can be if I'm faced with an opponent. Plus, I can trust Tristan, we can take turns watching each other's backs at night, this means more sleep._

"_Deal."_

* * *

_It's been two days and nothing has happened, I bet the Gamemakers are getting bored, all the remaining tributes are laying low until someone has the guts to strike, who knows, maybe one of them is watching us now._

_We're scavenging for food and we agreed for me to pick off the animals while he goes off to look for vegetables and fruit. _

_I meet him in our spot on the foot of the mountain that is covered by a wall of ice rocks. _

_He smiles at me when I hold up two rabbits and three squirrels, these are good enough to last us a couple more days. _

_I can see his array of gatherings in front of him, there are assortments of parsley, spring onions and berries._

_After skinning a rabbit and cooking it, we settle down for the night and figure out what we're going to eat. We make a nice stew using the rabbit meat and chopped spring onions with a dash of parsley, this is certainly the best meal that I've had in the arena._

_After we eat we decide to have the berries as a dessert, we take about five each but before I can toss them in my mouth I observe something peculiar about them._

_**Nightlock.**_

_But before I can warn Tristan he pops the berries in his mouth and slumps to the ground._

_Then a cannon breaks the silence._

_I did the unthinkable._

_I did the unhonorable._

_I killed my district partner._

* * *

I bring my hands to my face as I lose balance and fall on the chair, only then do I realize that I had been crying.

"I am so sorry Vailea. I-I didn't mean it! I was going to warn him, I swear I was! But…it was too late," I hang my head down in shame, unable to look at her in the eye, she has reminded me of my dishonour to our District, she has reminded me of why I was a step closer to winning, why it was a partial reason of why I am here now, alive, with her.

"I loved him. We…we were engaged. We planned to get married once I turned eighteen, he was a year older than me, and I wanted to focus on school first. But he was reaped, and he died, because of **you**! You deserved to die! Not him! He didn't do anything wrong, he didn't kill anyone! You became a murderer Katniss! So I guess what they say is true huh? Only the good die young. Well no wonder you lived, and it's the reason why I will."

"Is that why you hate me so much?"

"Yes. That is exactly why. Also, years ago, I was jealous of you, did you know that? How every boy liked you, how you were so skilled with a bow and arrow, how you were so brave. But when you let him eat that berry you lost all of my respect, from then to now, I viewed you as a traitor, as a liar and as a cold-blooded killer."

That stung, because I didn't want to kill him, evidently he became my friend. But Vailea wasn't done yet.

"So when he died, I made sure that I would avenge his death. I was going to make sure that I was going to do something that he couldn't. Win," she started to pace around the room, "I trained after that, with knives and slingshots. I worked on my climbing skills, I studied edible plants. I was ready to volunteer."

"Then why didn't you last year?"

"Do you really think that a year of training is sufficient enough? I would be going against tributes who had prepared for their entire lives! So that year, I didn't volunteer. But this year I took tesserae for every month of the year, I put my name in as many times as possible, it didn't hurt receiving extra food, it was a win-win for me."

"Why didn't you take this year off to then? To train more?"

"Because next year is the Quarter Quell, and who knows what's going to happen. And I couldn't volunteer for the 76th Games, because I wouldn't be eligible anymore. So getting reaped for me was a real piece of luck, I didn't even have to volunteer! So that gave me an advantage to act all scared at the reaping, while inside I was jumping for joy."

I'm rendered speechless, the only thing I can choke out is, "Please Vailea, please, you know how it's like to lose someone you love in these Games, please let Peeta live, please. I know this is selfish for me to ask, but you've gone through the same thing."

"Incorrect, I loved Tristan, you don't love Peeta. The only reason that you want him to live is because of a debt that you owe him."

"It's a life for a life."

"And it's a life for a life for me as well," Vailea smirks at me and opens the door, "this doesn't change anything Katniss, he will be killed, and I'll be doing it myself," then she shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Cinna has dressed me in a long, strapless, elegant gown that is charcoal black, and my hair is half up while the rest lie in ringlets which frame my face, I almost look healthy.

Haymitch and I make our way down to the second row seats in the auditorium where Caesar Flickerman holds his interviews. I was not able to see Peeta or Vailea before we left and when I asked Haymitch about what Peeta's angle was he just answered with a gruff.

The lights dim and Glimmer from District One is called up to the stage, honestly, names in One are so irritating, who would name their child Glimmer? She is dressed in a provocative see-through dress and it's obvious that the angle that she is playing is the sexy one. The crowd is taken with her, and I can see a couple of men swooning and hollering just to get her attention.

Cato and Clove from District Two seem brutal, I know that Clove is good with knives, because I remember that Haymitch told me that Vailea told him that she got in a fight with her to see who's better.

I zone out for the rest of the interviews, even for Finnick and Johanna's tributes, the next time I pay attention is when Rue flutters on the stage, the crowd is in a hush as this angelic and fragile young girl makes conversation with Caesar.

"How did you get such a good score?" Caesar asks with genuine interest.

Rue just simply smiles up at him and says, "I'm fast. They can't kill me if they can't catch me."

I smile to myself, I hope she makes it far, if Peeta doesn't win, I hope that she does. But the thought of Peeta not coming back makes guilt wash over me.

Then it's Vailea's turn. She is dressed in a simple crimson dress with her hair tied up in an updo, as much as I hate to say it, she looks gorgeous.

Caesar and her make small talk about her score and about how she felt during the chariot rides and how it felt to be able to put District Twelve in the running.

"It feels amazing. I feel as if I was able to do something that would honor my District.

I know that this is meant to be directed at me.

"Is there anything else that you would like to say?"

"Everyone better watch out, because I'm going to win."

Soon enough the buzzer sounds and she bids farewell to Caesar. Peeta makes his way up on the stage with a confident stride. He is dressed in a black suit, the colour much like my own dress, with flames accented on the sleeves. I can't help but notice that we are matching.

"So, Peeta, how are you finding the Capitol?"

Peeta smiles widely and I can hear the girls and women in the crowd giggle, "It's different, the showers are weird."

"The showers?" Caesar laughs loudly.

"Tell me Caesar, do I smell like roses to you?"

They take turns sniffing each other until Caesar asks him a question concerning the Capitol, "Are you aware that you have stolen the hearts of many Capitol women?"

Peeta blushes and says, "No, I believe not, I don't know of anyone who's heart I have stolen. But I am extremely flattered."

"Well I know of one woman who is taken by you."

Me, he means me!

Peeta looks baffled, "Who?"

Caesar takes his hand and seals his lips shut, I silently thank him for this.

"Tell me Peeta, is there a special someone out there? I am sure many of us want to know who has stolen your heart."

"No, there's no one," Peeta laughs. I smile to myself, now I know that no one has laid their hands on him in a romantic way, I can't help but feel protective over him.

"Are you sure?"

Peeta hesitates and seems to be thinking, "Well, there is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever, but I don't think she knew that I was alive until the reaping."

Caesar smiles at him, "Well Peeta, what you do it you go out there, and win this thing."

"I wish it were that simple, but she's not like other girls, and I'm pretty sure that it isn't appropriate."

"Why ever not?"

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out, "Because…because I don't think I'm supposed to be in love with my mentor."


	9. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

He means Haymitch right?

The screens beg to differ. I see myself as red as Peeta is. I can hear the women in the crowd gasp at his confession, some even faint from shock, but other than that, the auditorium is completely silent, like someone sucked the air out of them, almost as if they can't believe that this is real, that Peeta's confession really happened. Like them, neither can I.

I feel like I'm in a dream; that I'm still sleeping on my bed on the way back to District Twelve before the reaping.

But I know that's not the case.

I can feel everyone's eyes bore into my body, I feel like I'm on fire. Haymitch has a smirk plastered on his face as if he knew that this would happen. But what if he did?

It would make sense, why he coached Peeta himself this year and left me with Vailea, last year we shared the tributes.

I can't help but feel angry at my old mentor, why didn't he tell me? What else is he keeping from me?

Soon enough the crowd bursts into overwhelming cheers and hollers, they're screaming my name, they're screaming Peeta's. He did something that no other could outshine, he made me look desirable, he made District Twelve the star of the show, and now we burn brightly in the sky, outshining everyone else.

Caesar attempts to calm the crowd down, but he's eager to learn more, "My, my Peeta. She's quite a lucky girl, and I hope the odds are in your favour, we wouldn't want to tear the star-crossed lovers apart, now would we?"

Peeta chuckles and replies, "Oh Caesar, I'm telling you, she has no idea, the effect she can have. I will try my best to come home, and whether she welcomes me with open arms or not, I'm going to try my best to come back for her."

Before Caesar can ask any more questions, the final buzzer of the night rings and he bids Peeta a farewell.

But I know that somewhere in this auditorium, is a man who realized my lie.

* * *

I am ushered into a separate car from Peeta and Vailea on the way back to the Training Centre, in fact, I don't even see them when I get back, Effie told me that she's put them to sleep early because they have to wake up early tomorrow.

I'm still not over the shock of Peeta's confession, his words still echo in my ears, _'Because…because I don't think I'm supposed to be in love with my mentor.'_

He's wrong, there is no rule against having feelings for your mentor, but it hasn't been announced before, I know of one case, Finnick and Annie. Johanna told me how messed up he was when he was mentoring her, he didn't eat, he just stayed by her side the entire time, and he'd cry whenever someone forced her away from him. It broke my heart whenever I thought about their story, they loved each other so much. But Annie was never the same after she won, nobody was, but Finnick loved her just the same, regardless of her being labelled mentally unstable. In fact, I think he loved her more after she won, her flaws was what made her flawless in Finnick's eyes. I dream about having a relationship like that sometimes, I don't know with though, everyone thinks that I'll get married to Gale, but I'm not in love with him.

I didn't realize that I was staring at the wall until Haymitch shakes me.

"Wake up, Everdeen. I need to tell you something important."

I immediately know that something is wrong, Haymitch never uses my last name.

"Why? What's going on Haymitch?"

His eyes scan the room, "I can't tell you here, come on, the roof."

* * *

The city is alive with roars of laughter and cheering, I can see crazed citizens running the busy streets towards the big screen that's playing the replays of the interviews, everyone wants to see the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve, because this year, we are the stars of the show.

Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder and twists my body to face him, his face is masked with emotions.

"Sit, Katniss, I think you're going to need too."

I obey and sit on the balcony, sometimes I wonder if I can just fling myself off of it, but I know that there is a forcefield surrounding the Training Centre.

"What is it Haymitch?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as Haymitch paces in front of me.

"There's no easy way to say this, but," Haymitch drifts off.

I'm getting impatient so I blow up and scream, "Just tell me Haymitch!"

"There's a rebellion!"

I don't understand, what does this mean?

"Katniss, there's a rebellion going on, District Thirteen houses all of the soldiers, they have an army."

"You're lying to me, District Thirteen is gone!"

"No, I'm not," Haymitch shakes his head and sits down beside me, "they specialized in nuclear weapons, the Capitol wanted to avoid a nuclear war, so they had an agreement, they'd leave each other alone. District Thirteen rebuilt their city underground, the Capitol bombed them so they would appear to have been destroyed. All these years, they've been watching kids year after year get killed, while they prepare a rebellion. They've been waiting for a reason to strike, and this year they got one."

"What makes this year so special?"

"You. You made this year special, when Peeta declared his love for you, he provided the rebels with a reason to fight, he provided them with an excuse to put their plan into action. They have rebels living in every district and they're just waiting for a command. They're planning uprisings. Not only that, but because of Peeta's declaration of love, the Capitol citizens are finally seeing how cruel the Games are, prior to this year, no one ever thought about how families were getting ripped apart, more or less actually having an example announce it. They're having second thoughts about the humanity of the Games, the officials aren't happy. Your 'relationship' with Peeta is interfering with the system."

Haymitch obviously notices the confused look on my face, "I know, you haven't announced a relationship, but the way you reacted gave the illusion of it."

Everything begins to dawn in on me, the danger that looms in the corner, perhaps by the time the Games end, I would have been in an 'accident.' But that would only add fuel to the flames. The irony of it, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, was the partial reason that sparked the rebellion.

"The good news about this is, you've gained sympathy from the crowd, everyone is tripping over each other just to sponsor District Twelve, there's a high chance of him coming home Katniss. But that doesn't mean that the rebels will cease their fire. You two have already become the faces of the rebellion before the Games even started. President Snow sets a winner every year, Peeta was never meant to survive the bloodbath, but because of both of you he has to change his plans, but I am telling you this Katniss, regardless of sponsors, President Snow is going to make sure that his life in the arena is hell, but he has to let his survive, or else he'll have an uprising on his hands."

We both stay silent for what seems like hours, I think over my life, Gale, Peeta, my family, and I know that this is putting them all in danger, but I have been granted a chance to help a rebellion to stop the Capitol's evil reign, to restore equality, and I sure as hell won't let it slip by.

My voice sounds raspy as I say, "I-I'll help the rebellion Haymitch, I think it's time to bring the Capitol down."

Haymitch looks as though he just had a weight lifted off of his shoulders, "Great! But I hope you know how much danger you're putting yourself in."

"But, Haymitch, I'll only do this if you make sure that my family and Gale's is safe."

He smiles, "I'll have someone pick them up tonight. Tomorrow they will all be in the grounds of District Thirteen."

* * *

Haymitch left me to drown in my own thoughts on the roof, he said he wanted sleep, but I'm restless. In the wake of tomorrow's event, I hope that tomorrow will be kinder, to Peeta and I. I hope that he'll survive the bloodbath, but he's smart, he'll know to get the hell out of there and find water, I just hope that the Careers don't catch him before he does, I will do everything in my power to bring him home.

When he declared his love, he ignited a spark in the country, but also one that was long gone inside of me. For the first time, I felt loved, for the first time since my father died, I felt my fire burning once again.

I like the silence of the roof, it's 2am, the streets are beginning to empty and I can feel the anticipation in the air.

But that silence is broken once I hear heavy footsteps.

"Oh! Katniss, sorry, I didn't know you were here, I'll just leave," Peeta rambles. I chuckle to myself.

"It's okay Peeta, trust me, come, you can stay."

He gives a slight nod and sits beside me on the balcony, we spend for what seems like hours staring at the city in front of us.

I can't stand the silence anymore, it's eating me alive, I need to know, "Peeta, did you mean what you said?"

He looks startled and he begins to blush, "Y-yeah, I did, I meant every word of it."

"Have there been other girls though?"

"Well, I noticed just about every other girl, but none of them made a lasting impression but you. You were the only girl in my eyes. I thought you were perfect. When you were reaped, my heart crumbled into a million pieces, I kept telling myself that I was a coward, the guilt of not being able to tell you how I felt ate me alive. So I did everything I could to help you come back. My father helped me organize a sponsor jar for you, everyone chipped in, even the merchants in the town. Towards the end we were able to get you one gift, we gave you the knife, it cost all of us a fortune but that thing sure came handy."

My smile is hurting my cheeks, I can't believe what he said, I cannot believe that he actually put in the effort of bringing me home, it is because of his efforts that I'm here right now, breathing, alive.

I take his face in both of my hands and whisper to him, "Thank you, for sponsoring me, for the bread, for saving my life on countless occasions, and I promise you, I will repay my debt to you, I will bring you back home."

His eyes are closed and I can feel his hot breath crash against my skin, "No, thank you for making my life worth living, I will do anything I can to keep you safe from harm."

"Now it's my turn," I lean in and kiss his temple and take him in my arms, for some reason, I feel safe, like I'm in oblivion.

"I know you'll do your best Katniss, but if, if I die, I want it to be on my own terms, I don't want them to change me, I want to show them that I'm more than just a piece in their Games. They don't own me, and I want to show them that."

I push him away from me, angry at how he thinks he's going to die, "Don't think like that Peeta! You won't die! You can't! You can't leave me here alone! Please, please don't speak like that," soon enough I can feel my hot tears streaming down my face. What is it with this boy that makes me feel so vulnerable and yet so safe at the same time, he is the only one that can break down my walls by just entering the room.

Peeta is beside me in a flash and takes my face in his hands, "I'm sorry Katniss, shh, I'm sorry. I'll come back, I promise, I promise I'll come back."

I nod my head shakily and look up at his face, I take in every feature, the shape of his jaw, the colour of his eyes, his lips, his hair, I just want to remember him as much as I can. Because despite the odds being in his favour, Snow is going to make his life hell in the arena and my heart aches for him.

I push myself against his body and take in his scent, he encircles his arms around my waist and places his chin above my head. And we stay in this position for a while, just embracing each other.

"I think I should go, I'm going to need as much sleep as I can get."

I tighten my grip on Peeta, I don't want him to go, but I know that he has too, "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? I'll try to see you off, but if I can't...,"

I can't bring myself to say or think that this might be the last time that I'm going to see his face, so I do the unexpected because I want to take in as much of him as I can. I crash my lips against his and he stumbles back from shock, but soon enough he responds and moves his lips against mine, it seems to fit perfectly. I run my hands through his hair, gripping it tightly as he deepens the kiss, his arms encase my as he runs his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance, I part my lips and our tongues dance together.

We break apart once we need oxygen, I kiss the corner of his mouth as I say, "I just had to do that, just as a reminder."

We brush our lips together once again and he whispers against my lips, "I'll come back Katniss, I'll do anything to come back to you. Will you be here? Waiting for me?"

I breathe and kiss him quickly one more time before answering, "Yes. I'll be waiting for you."

He smiles and hugs me before bidding a goodnight, I stay on the roof for another hour or so thinking about the kiss, I touch my lips and they're still tingling. He has definitely added fuel to the flame of the girl on fire, and now I am more determined than ever to bring him home, whether Snow likes it or not. I will be the face of the rebellion. I will bring down the Capitol. Not only for myself, but for everybody else. I will avenge every tribute's death. I will stop the Capitol's tyranny. I will aid in the fight for freedom, for myself, for Peeta, for Prim, and for every other scared soul. Even if it costs me my life.

So let the Games begin President Snow. Let them begin for real.

* * *

**I wrote this when I was sleepy so I bet there's a ton of grammar and spelling mistakes so please bear with me! Anyway, Games are next chapter! Stay tuned and reviews are appreciated **


	10. The Gong Has Rung, The Games Have Begun

_My palms are sweating, my breathing is quick and I am agitated. The anticipation is overwhelming. I close my eyes are try to dream, but dreams only bring pain. All I can see is blood, all I can hear are piercing screams, all I can feel is fire burning my skin. _

_I must wake up._

_My eyes flutter open, and I can see that I am in a sea of people, then I remember where I am and why I am so nervous._

_It's the reaping. _

_I can see our bright and bubbly escort cross the stage and express her absolute excitement for the Games, my stomach churns, how dare she? How dare they all express their love for this torturous day, how dare they celebrate, when they know that somewhere, a family is grieving. _

_I see them as darkness. I know that they are the monsters under my bed. I'm aware of the fact that they are the reason that I'd wake up screaming, and yet, no one is by my side. My sister, who is so young, is burdened at such a young age. My mother, who has completely gone insane from the loss of a husband. But she isn't the only one who lost someone, I lost a father. _

_But it seems that no one thinks of me. _

_Do I hate her? No. Do I hate them? Yes. _

_I clench my fists and growl, her accent fills my ears and it takes all of my will power not to rip them out. _

_Then I hear a name that I never wanted to hear._

"_Katniss Everdeen!"_

* * *

I stopped checking for monsters under the bed when I realized it was me all along.

I had become a puppet. I had become one of them. I am now their property.

And it takes everything that I have not to kill them…and myself.

I'm curious. My sanity has been questioned on numerous occasions.

'_Why is she screaming?'_

_**Curious.**_

'_Why does she run away from me?'_

_**Curious.**_

'_Why did she hold a knife to her doctor's throat?'_

_**Curious?**_

I'll tell you why. Because it's their fault. They made me like this. I am afraid. I am no longer strong.

That is, until I let him in. The flame that was long extinguished ever since my victory was set alight once again. And he resurrected me from the ashes of my own destruction.

It is because of him, that I realized that I will no longer tolerate being a Capitol puppet.

* * *

I wake up at 5:30am, and I'm in my room, I must have wandered back here after Peeta left without realizing it.

The tributes leave at 6am, I have half an hour left before Peeta leaves, I must see him. I promised him that I'd be there to see him off. Haymitch and I have come to a firm decision that he will be the one sending Vailea off this morning, because he's afraid of what our feelings towards each other might do.

I walk to his room and I find him sitting on the floor staring out of the window. The sunlight of the dawn is lighting up his features, I can see that his hair turns gold in the sun, and I can finally witness his long eyelashes. His blue eyes sparkle, but I can see dread in them. He looks like a kid, no more than fourteen. Innocent. But I know that the Games will change that, because the Games change everyone.

"Peeta?" I sit myself beside him.

He snaps himself out of his trance, "Oh, good morning Katniss. How are you?"

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that. But, to tell you the truth, I'm scared."

Peeta looks at me baffled, "Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared of losing you."

He brings his arms around me and pulls me into an embrace, "Oh, Katniss, you're not going to lose me. I promised I would come back right?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I never break my promises. I am going to come back, whether I have countless scars or not."

"I think that the scars make us who we are. I still have mine. It reminds me of who I am. They were so determined to get rid of them, but Haymitch told them to leave the scars. I think that it's the only thing left of me that I consider real. Whenever something bad happens to me, or my family, I look at my scars and I realize that if I was able to get through the Games, I can do anything."

"Your scars make you beautiful. I think they make you flawless," Peeta lightly kisses the scar on my wrist.

My stomach flutters, and this sensation is foreign to me. I want more, I want to have his arms around me, I want to have him kiss me. I want him to stay. But I know that our time is limited.

I look up at him and I notice the dark circles that frame his cerulean eyes, "You didn't sleep did you?"

Peeta shakes his head, "No, I couldn't sleep, I went back to the roof and I saw you sleeping, so I carried you back to your room, I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should have, it would have been more pleasant to get rid of the nightmares."

He looks startled, "You have nightmares?"

I nod my head, "Yes, I do, every night."

"About what?"

"The arena. Roman. Tristan. Kaila. Mostly about the tributes that I killed. They're a constant reminder about how the Capitol changed me, about what I have become. How I have become a monster."

Peeta kisses my temple, "You're not a monster Katniss. I think you're just confused and guilty."

"I killed Roman and Kaila on purpose, I didn't even hesitate, I just did it. I'm the murderer."

"If you're a murderer then what's the Capitol? If you compare the number of people you've killed, it's miniscule compared to the numbers of the Capitol. What? They've killed at least eight hundred innocent kids, and turned them against one another. Brother turned on brother every year until one remained. The majority lost their sanity. But you're still here, sure, you're broken, you're hurt beyond measure, but you are still kind, you didn't let the pressures get to you, you didn't let your prep team alter you, you didn't succumb to the expectations of a victor. That's what makes you special."

I find myself smiling at his words, how he said them with such sincerity. But there's something that he doesn't know, the Capitol has changed me. He's right though, compared to me, the Capitol has committed a mass murder, but I will be no different once I go through with this rebellion. Lives will be lost, I am sure that it will be thousands upon thousands. I am one of the faces of the rebellion, I am one of the reasons that the plan is being put into action, I will be the one who is responsible for their pending death.

On impulse, I kiss him gently and he responds back, but he begins to pull away and I refuse, placing my hand on the back of his head and pushing him back into the vicinity of my lips.

He pulls away and whispers in my ear, "I wish I could freeze this moment, and live in it forever."

Shivers are sent down my spine and I tremble until his breath, I close my eyes and savour this moment, "Me too."

But I am so confused, what are we? Are we a couple? Are we friends? I don't know. I like him, maybe a little bit too much. I have never let a boy kiss me before, let alone touch me the way that he has. He was my first kiss. Whenever I am apart from him, I ache, I actually miss him. I feel guilty, playing with his feelings like this, I might be giving him the wrong impression, because I don't actually know what I feel for him.

I trail my fingers along his jaw, and he closes his eyes, I lean in and kiss him on the nose, on his temple, on his eyelid, and finally, on his lips.

It's the last kiss that we're going to have before he is taken into the arena, so I take in everything that I can. I kiss him deeply but carefully and he reciprocates, running his hands through my hair.

Our tranquil time is interrupted by the sound of Effie's voice ringing in the hallway. Peeta stands up and pulls me with him, but I take his face into my hands and tell him, "When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there, and make sure to find water. Also, remember this Peeta, you are more than just a piece in their games."

* * *

I take the elevator down to the Control Centre, there are twelve rooms per District and the mentors use them to keep a private eye on their tributes, it's also convenient because the Gamemakers are close by. Sometimes Johanna sneaks up to their door and eavesdrops on them. It's quite funny.

Haymitch meets me by the 12th door, he says that Effie is already inside.

The room is the usual, brown and black furniture to compliment District Twelve's specialty. It's a beautiful room, but at the same time, it's so sinister.

The television springs to life and I can see a grass field with a lake beside it, and beyond the Cornucopia lies a vast area of woodland.

I can hear the cheering of the Capitol citizens from outside of the Control Centre as the countdown begins, how despicable they are.

I sit down on the sofa in front of the TV beside Haymitch and grip the arm of it tightly. I scan the area looking for Peeta and Vailea and I find Vailea six tributes to the right of Peeta. She is eyeing the supplies in the Cornucopia while Peeta takes in his surroundings, and I can see that he's positioning his feet in the direction of the woods.

"Did you tell Vailea to go for the Cornucopia?"

Haymitch's forehead creases, "No, I told her to specifically to get as far as she can from it. Such a stubborn girl, she reminds me of you."

I remember, I remember eyeing the Cornucopia before the Games started in my time, but halfway through sprinting there I changed direction and ran into the forest.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"It's not. Trust me. But tell me this Katniss, what exactly is going on between you and the boy?" Haymitch's eyebrows raise up.

I can feel my cheeks turn red, "I-I honestly don't know Haymitch."

He chuckles, "Whatever you say sweetheart, whatever you say."

I shake my head at him and focus my attention up on the screen.

_**Five. **_

My palms begin to sweat.

_**Four.**_

I take in a deep breath.

_**Three.**_

I silently pray for Peeta's safety.

_**Two. **_

My heart twists in a knot.

_**One.**_

The gong sounds.

* * *

**Ooooooo! What's going to happen to Peeta? Or has something happened to him already? ;) Stay tuned and reviews are appreciated! My reviewers, I'd like to thank you for reviewing and supporting me. It means the world, you all are the reason that I continue writing, I am forever in your debt. So please, enjoy! :) **


	11. A Blonde Boy, In An Ocean Of Blood

All I can see is an ocean of blood.

All I can hear are screams begging for mercy.

All I can feel is hatred.

All I can taste is blood.

All I can smell are roses.

In the midst of battle, I see a familiar blonde head bobbing up and down as he runs towards the woods. But something seems to be holding him back.

Peeta stops halfway, and sprints back towards the Cornucopia.

What is this boy doing?

As he runs back, I can see Vailea inside the horn, grabbing an array of knives as she approaches the male tribute from District Seven and slits his throat. He barely had the chance to scream.

She smiles malevolently, and stabs him once, twice, three times more, as if he wasn't dead already, before kicking him off to the side.

It makes me sick. I have now realized how evil and merciless my female tribute is. How could I have forgotten about her? Surely she will do anything that she can to get home, to avenger Tristan's death, to kill Peeta.

I watch as she kills off three more tributes by either slitting their throat or cutting open their limbs. I want to vomit. But I know that I can't leave, not without knowing that Peeta's safe from the bloodbath.

Where is he? I lost him after I focussed my attention on Vailea.

Then I see it.

A blonde boy, lying on the grass, in a pool of blood.

I look at Haymitch, and he is passive, almost as if he doesn't care, but I know that he does.

I can feel my hot tears brimming in my eyes, clouding my vision. No, he is not dead. I refuse to accept it. He can't be. He can't. He can't. He can't.

But he is.

I bring my head down to my hands, and let the tears fall, I failed. I failed to achieve what I planned, I failed in saving him.

The boy with the bread, has burned to a crisp because of my own fire. President Snow got what he wanted, Peeta tortured, and in the beginning, dead. But I know that he will have an uprising on his hands because he let this boy die. He will pay for this, and I will make sure to be the one to make him suffer.

Then I hear the scream of the little girl from District Eleven.

This snaps me back to my senses, Peeta isn't the only one here that needs to get home, there are children here who are innocent, just being forced to play soldiers in a game of chance and luck.

She is being held down by the girl from District One, Glimmer her name is. She is tracing her face with a knife and is laughing at the young girl's tears. Such an evil persona, hidden by such a pretty face. But her beauty is fake.

Little Rue is crying, her tears are progressively being stained by her blood. Glimmer teases Rue by dangling the knife in her face and saying, "Mommy had a little lamb, who was killed in the slaughter."

My stomach twists by how repulsive this scene is. And now, Glimmer is no longer beautiful.

Suddenly, in a quick flash, Glimmer is ripped off of Rue and in her place, lies a familiar face.

Peeta.

He's alive! The other boy must've been another tribute! My heart soars with relief, but instant guilt follows it, I was celebrating the death of an innocent boy, somewhere, a family is in grief.

Peeta begins to help Rue to her feet, but Glimmer approaches them from behind with her knife in hand, insanity clouds over in her eyes, hatred for the boy with the bread.

I cross my fingers and beg silently, _Peeta look behind you._

As if he heard me, he turns around and tackles Glimmer to the ground, they're on the grass struggling, both of them wanting control. Peeta shouts at Rue to go, to get away from the Cornucopia. The ferocity in his voice is overwhelming, as he struggles on the ground. Rue seems to hesitate, not wanting to leave the boy who saved her life, I think he has a knack for saving lives.

But she runs, she continuously stumbles and falls, but she manages to hide in the sanctuary of the woods.

However Glimmer and Peeta continue to struggle, until a moment of vulnerability on Glimmer's side gives Peeta the edge to immobilize her. He snatches the knife that was thrown from her hand when she tackled him and he stands over her. He's in the perfect position to kill her, to be one step closer to returning home.

But instead, he turns on his heels and runs into the woods.

* * *

"Why did he do that?" I ask Haymitch.

He gives me a knowing smile and shakes his head, "He's too good, too pure, it might just be his downfall."

I know that this is true, if he doesn't kill anyone, he won't deliver a good show, which means no sponsors, and it completely defeats the purpose of the Games.

I see him trek through the woods, only armed with a knife with no supplies, but I constantly find myself wondering why he turned back.

"Why do you think he turned back Haymitch?"

"He told me that he formed a bond with that little girl, and he promised to protect her at all costs, they aren't allies, he just said that if she needs him and he is available, he'll help her out. And I guessed that he stayed true to his word."

I nod my head, maybe if he kept his promise to Rue, he'll keep his promise to me, that he'll come back.

But my heart aches at the thought that Peeta coming home means that this little girl would have to be dead.

He escaped his first obstacle, the bloodbath, but even when he's out of it I still keep an eye on it, because Vailea is still there, fighting.

Hours go by, and Peeta is still walking. He is looking progressively dehydrated, he slows with every step that he takes. His eyes are beginning to droop with fatigue, but he keeps going.

The initial bloodbath is now over, and there are fourteen cannons that boom in the air. This is a record, the numbers for a bloodbath aren't usually this big. But then I remember that the Careers this year are big, buff and strong.

The Careers are making camp, laughing because of the kills that they made, the crimes that they committed which are acceptable in this society.

Then I see someone that I didn't expect accompanying them. Vailea.

This was her plan. It's perfect. Obviously the Careers are mad at District Twelve for stealing the show, and even more mad at Peeta for blowing the interviews out of proportion. And since Vailea is vicious, I bet it didn't take much for them to agree for her as an ally. I bet she even made a deal of helping them find 'Loverboy.'

I take a glimpse of Glimmer and I find red marks streaking across her face down to her neck, it must be when Peeta and her were fighting. I then look at the screen that shows Peeta and I too notice similar marks adorning his body, but I also notice a number of bruises that Glimmer didn't fancy.

Night falls, and Peeta hasn't found water yet, but he settles in a shrub of bushes, camouflaging himself in them. It's amazing, I can't see him at all.

I can hear the sponsor tablet ring.

The sponsor tablet is given to each District, two per District. They're supposed to alert us when a new sponsor decides to take upon our District and it also accounts for the amount of money that they are worth during the duration of the Games. It can either increase or decrease depending on whether a sponsor withdraws or not.

The night anthem plays and I can see the girl from District Three, both from Four, the boy from Five, both from Six, the boy from Seven that Vailea killed and the girl, both from Eight, both from Nine and I notice that the blonde boy that I saw is from District Nine and both from Ten.

And to think, these fourteen kids were alive this morning.

I can see Peeta shift in his sleep, but the thing is, he isn't sleeping. I can still see his blue eyes staring at the sky, as if trying to get the images of the deceased etched into his mind.

I can barely hear him whisper to the sky, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

I stay awake watching Peeta sleep and Vailea hunt for tributes. I do not get a wink of sleep, nor do I intend too. I refuse to miss a second of these Games, it is necessary that I know what is happening.

Peeta gets a restless sleep, he dozes off once in a while only to wake back up.

Soon he gives up and watches the sky once again.

The night drags on, it seems endless. Haymitch is asleep on the little bed at the back of the room. Effie has gone back home for the night.

I think about the tributes that died, and I realize that all of the tributes of Johanna and Finnick are gone. They won't have anything to do so I know that they'll be visiting me. I know of another person that will want me to visit, President Snow. He will surely talk to me about lying in front of the nation saying that Peeta and I knew each other before. But it wasn't an entire lie. The thing is, I was never liked before, not as a tribute, not as a mentor, before Peeta came along. But still, he is what put me on the map, and surely, they will believe him over me.

I hear rustling and twigs cracking near Peeta's shrub of bushes.

My heart stops when I realize that Vailea and the Careers are barely a meter away from Peeta.

* * *

**Ohhh nooo! Do I smell trouble brewing? ;) Well we'll find out next chapter! I altered a couple of deaths, I know it's different, but hey! It is a new set of Games! :D**


	12. A Call For His Blood

I can hear their murmurs. They're attempting to be quiet in case a tribute is around and they want to take them by surprise. The boy from District Two, Cato, I think someone said his name was, is getting agitated for the lack of action and blood.

He's whispering profanities that even Haymitch has not uttered.

I roll my eyes at his 'matureness.' I make my way to the little bed in the corner and shake Haymitch awake.

He rubs his eyes and gives me a small scowl, "What is it sweetheart?"

I smile sarcastically at him and say, "It's Peeta, the Careers are close."

His eyes widen and he jumps out of bed and sits on the couch, staring intensely as I follow.

There's a close up of Peeta and I can see that he's shutting his eyes with such force that his face trembles. He's not breathing. He's trying to be as still as a rock.

Vailea takes in her surroundings, she furrows her eyebrows and says, "Something's not right. I can feel it, someone is close."

Glimmer's partner, Marvel, snickers at this comment, almost as if he believes it's absurd to have someone from Twelve telling them what to do.

"Got something to say spearhead?" Vailea snaps.

Marvel just simply rolls his eyes and turns around. Vailea scoffs and turns to Cato and Glimmer, "I'm serious, I feel like we're not alone."

"You're not the only one who feels that way," Glimmer says.

Clove agrees with both of the girls, "Can it be Loverboy? He'd be a nice kill."

My stomach churns. The fact that she says this so easily with no remorse at all disgusts me. How much of a target is Peeta? Everyone is out for his blood, especially the Careers.

Peeta hasn't breathed in at least two minutes, when he takes a breath it's going to make a sufficient amount of noise, and even if he's able to suppress it, the Careers have been training all their lives, and I'm positive that their hearing is impeccable.

They're nearing the shrub, and Peeta is only separated from them by mere centimetres.

I can sense Peeta's dread, the tension and anticipation in the air is overwhelming.

Then Glimmer sees him.

Her eyes widen with the emotion of shock, while Peeta's is filled with fear, his blue eyes stand out in the midst of dark green leaves and mud.

This is it, this is the end of the road for Peeta Mellark.

Then I witness something that I didn't expect. A Career turning down a kill.

Glimmer looks around, trying to see if any of her allies are watching, but instead they are more focused on searching the trees. And in a swift move, she brings a finger up to her lips and silently tells Peeta to keep quiet. Peeta sighs quietly in relief and nods his head to Glimmer, as if to thank her.

But Glimmer just turns around, not acknowledging his thanks. She approaches the rest of the Careers and says, "Look, there's obviously nothing, we were wrong. Let's just go! We're losing valuable time!"

Cato seems to approve but Vailea seems hesitant, seemingly doubting Glimmer's sudden change of heart.

"Fine, let's go."

They all trek off, Glimmer trailing behind, but she looks back briefly and gives a small smile to the bush that Peeta is in.

My own words echo in my mind, _'A life for a life.'_

It seems as though Glimmer has a heart after all.

* * *

Last night's Games has obviously surprised everyone, from Peeta sparing Glimmer and vice versa. But everyone is more focussed on how a Career showed weakness, and the sponsors are doubting District One. But looking at the supplies, I'd say that they wouldn't need any. But they're going to split up soon, these Games are going fast, and there's likely to be a victor by next week.

I have not gotten a wink of sleep, I've been awake for more than twenty-four hours watching Peeta. I can't help but silently thank Glimmer for her compassion. But it doesn't mean that I'll forget about what she did to that little girl.

I hear that District Eleven is doing quite well. Seeder popped in and asked how mine were doing, apparently, Thresh is hiding in a field whereas Rue stays above ground, hopping from tree to tree. In fact, if she had a weapon, like a bow and arrow, she could definitely pick off her opponents with ease and claim the victory. But she's too sweet to do that.

Peeta is progressively getting weak, his face is pale, paler than it already was and there are dark circles adorning the areas around his blue eyes.

He has no weapons except for a small knife. But while walking through the forest, he begins to saw off low branches that are sufficiently thin. I have no clue as to why he's doing this, but he's smart so I trust him with whatever he's planning.

I alternate screens, switching from Peeta to Vailea every couple of minutes. The Careers have split up, two guard the camp while the remaining three hunt for 'food,' food being tributes.

They're hungry for a feast, and they won't stop until they get a catch. I just hope that it won't be a blonde boy with blue eyes.

I can feel my eyes slowly droop from exhaustion, but I know that I can't sleep, not without knowing that Peeta's safe. But he is for now isn't he? I mean, all he's doing is walking, but you never know, a tribute may be watching him, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

But another reason is that he's slowly dying from dehydration, with every moment that passes, he is one step closer to death.

It physically hurts me to see him struggling, I feel weak, I feel helpless. And I know that he needs help, I know that he has enough sponsors ready to give him water. But Haymitch won't budge, he's always that one that has a say on whether we should send gifts or not.

I beg him, "Haymitch please! Please look at him! He's dying, please send him water!" I can feel tears clouding over my vision, I feel dizzy, perhaps from the worry, perhaps from the lack of sleep, perhaps both.

He looks at me and shakes his head, "He doesn't need it."

I continue looking at him, "What? Are you crazy? Can't you see tha-," I'm cut off when Haymitch places his hand over my mouth and forces me to look at the screen. And I now see that Peeta has found a small pond. He looks excited, happy and the light in his eyes has returned. I remember that he doesn't have a purifier, and he's going to get sick if he doesn't cleanse the water.

"Haymitch, I hope you know that he's going to get sick if he doesn't clean the water."

Haymitch looks at me as if I'm an idiot, "Yes, I know that. But I don't think now's the time yet."

"What? Yes it is! Look at him," I gesture to the screen, "he's drinking contaminated water!"

"He'll be fine for now, as long as he doesn't live off of it."

"He will be if we don't send him anything."

"I just don't think that now's the time to send him anything yet."

"The prices go up once the Games progresses, the price has already doubled since yesterday! I say, send him something now while he has enough money in his bank."

Haymitch has seemingly given up on fighting with me, but yet he doesn't budge, all he does is sit down in front of the screen and continue watching, completely and utterly ignoring me.

There's no changing Haymitch's mind when it's made up, kind of like mine, we're too similar in a lot of aspects. So I sit down beside him.

Peeta seems to be more refreshed, and he sits beside the pond and piles the branches beside him. He picks one up and begins to shave off one end using his knife to form a sharp point. Then I get it.

He's fashioning his own weapon.

I can see Haymitch smiling from my perphial vision as the sponsor tablet rings excessively. Obviously this display of creativity has worked the crowd. Once again, Peeta is making all of the right moves.

"This is what I was waiting for sweetheart," says Haymitch as he orders a small vile of iodine and a water bottle inside a small black pouch that Peeta can sling across his waist using the belt holes in his pants.

"How much money is left?"

"Enough, still quite a bit. There's a lot of people betting on this boy. More than the Careers."

I nod my head, amazed at how well he's doing.

Two hours pass, and the sun begins to set. Then something startles the cool evening. A cannon.

It's certainly not signalling Peeta's death, he's perfectly fine by the pond, finishing off his hand-made spears, but he's as startled as I am.

Then I see it, Vailea and Cato. They killed the boy from District Three in a brutal manner, crushing his skull with a rock while repeatedly stabbing his senseless as if he was a hard slab of meat, but in the end, that's all he really is in the eyes of the Careers, a slab of meat.

With his new found weapons, Peeta sets off slowly into the setting sun, I notice that he finds a rabbit and spears it through with his new weapon. Now he has food.

The tablet rings again.

In the glow of the sun, fire is not easily seen, so he sets a few embers alight, not a whole fire, and cooks his rabbit after skinning it. He really paid attention in training. He almost reminds me of Gale, the only difference is that his footsteps are quite heavy in contrast to the light footsteps that Gale and I share.

He eats a leg and saves the rest for another day. I can see him settle into a nearby bush, similar to the one that he settled in the previous night and camouflages himself. But instead of being out in the open, he fashions a small wall of bush branches over where he's sleeping, so he's fully covered up. If I was a tribute, I wouldn't even know that someone was in there.

But the red and orange glow from the setting sun does not mask the wall of fire descending in on Peeta.

* * *

**I know I know, B O R I N G. ****Not my best chapter. Kind of a filler, but I promise you that the next chapter will be action packed! I want to say more, but I'm afraid that I'll be spoiling my own story! So please, bare with me, I promise that the next chapter will be waaaayy better. Anyways, reviews are welcomed :) **


	13. The Wrath Of The Enemies

Peeta has not yet woken up and the fire is closing in on him rapidly. The trees are getting scorched at the speed of light and the smoke is thickening, if he doesn't wake up, he'll suffocate before he can burn.

The Capitol is showing him the wrath of the girl on fire.

I wonder if it is Cinna's breathtaking costumes that placed him in this predicament.

I internally urge him to wake up, I'm panicking and I grab Haymitch's wrist so tightly that he hisses in pain.

"Watch it, sweetheart, you're going to crack my bones."

I give him a scowl and return my attention to the screens in front of me. Peeta's beginning to stir and the fire hasn't reached Vailea just yet. But the smoke is flooding in.

The air suddenly seems to get hot as the fire is barely meters away from Peeta. How can this be how he dies? I refuse, he cannot die like this, he was doing so well.

Suddenly, Peeta's eyes shoot open and he wrinkles his nose, obviously recognizing the smell of smoke because of all his experience with fires at the bakery. He's scurrying to get out of the bush quickly enough but he isn't. The minute that he stands up, the fire has already caught up, and the shrub of bushes are set alight. He's caught in the middle of it, but he hurries out and the ends of his pants are burnt to a crisp. But he runs, despite the smoke, despite being weak, he runs.

He's fast, and he's able to get a couple hundred meters ahead of the inferno, but it's still quickly closing in on him, like a game of cat and mouse.

The Gamemakers suddenly switch both of our screens to an overhead view of the arena, it's vast, much bigger than I anticipated, and I can see that the fire is closing in on a circle towards the Cornucopia. Then I get it.

They want another bloodbath. They're drawing the remaining nine tributes in and the second day hasn't even concluded yet. Only nine yet, and I can feel that some will perish in this fire.

A fireball sweeps across Vailea's shoulder, shocking her because there has been no trace of fire in her area yet. She finally notices the wisps of smoke rolling in, and she screams to Cato and Glimmer to run.

And so they run. Just like Peeta. However unlike the Careers, Peeta is nearing the Cornucopia.

However the Gamemakers are starting to attack him with fireballs as well. I want to go up to the Control Centre and beg them to stop, or yell profanities at them, but I know that they'll place Peeta in a much worse predicament that he already is in, they'll make sure of his demise.

The Careers are still running, Cato in the lead with Vailea close behind, however Glimmer is meters behind them, and the fireballs are getting increasingly larger and more deadly, and in a horrifying turn of events, Glimmer gets hit and incinerated with a fireball.

And the sixteenth cannon sounds.

Eight tributes left.

Looks like Glimmer shone so brightly that she burnt herself up. I almost feel sad now that she's gone, she saved Peeta once.

I make a note in my mind to thank Cashmere and Gloss once the Games are over, whether Peeta makes it out alive or not.

Vailea and Cato dodge fireballs left and right until the Gamemakers stop firing at them, but now the fire has caught up to them, and they need to quicken their pace if they want to avoid the same fate as Glimmer's.

But now it's Peeta I'm worried about. Because the Gamemakers have stopped fooling around, and they have given him two obstacles, a blazing inferno as well as fireballs.

It takes him by surprise, and a ball of fire skims across Peeta's back and gives him a severe burn, he whimpers in pain but he doesn't cease running. I can see soot building up in his face and his eyes accumulate tears. He's panting and exhausted, soon he'll be overwhelmed by fatigue.

He barely reaches the Cornucopia before another fireball hits him across his ribs, giving him another set of severe burns. He collapses in the ground and screams in agony. The back and the ribs are the worst places to get burned, it's painful to have control over your upper body, and if you don't have control, it's a death sentence.

There's a pain in my heart that stabs me repeatedly, I look away from the screen, hiding my face in my hands as I cry silently. I can't bear to look at him crawling towards the lake, covered in his own burning flesh.

Clove and Marvel seem to stir from their unexpected nap when they hear Peeta's scream. They're alarmed, unaware of what is happening around them, completely disoriented.

"You'd think for Careers, they'd be more aware," Haymitch says sarcastically.

Peeta's shaking violently, small whimpers of pain escape his chapped lips as he silently begs for help, I want to ask Haymitch to send him something, but even I know that now is not the time, not in the Cornucopia, not in plain sight.

"You feel something for the boy you know, it's not just about repaying a debt anymore," Haymitch says.

I'm confused, "What do you mean?"

"Look Katniss, it's obvious that your feelings towards this boy goes way beyond friendship. You have very strong feelings for him, I mean, you're obviously shaken up about him being in pain. Don't deny it, I've been noticing how you always look away when he's hurt, how your eyes light up when he's doing something right. Don't tell me that you feel nothing for this boy, because I assure you, you may not love him, but you surely do feel something for him."

I refuse to look at him, because I know that he is partly right. I have never felt this way. Not about any boy, even Gale. I don't love him, I know that, but I like him, a lot.

I focus my attention back on the television once again, my eyes drooping because of the lack of sleep.

When I look back, Vailea and Cato burst through the woods, and the first emotion that I see reflected in Vailea's face is shock, because she sees Peeta.

* * *

Thresh runs in shortly afterwards, but there is no sign of Rue or the girl from District Five who has a face like a fox. But I know that they didn't perish during the fire because there hasn't been another cannon since Glimmer's.

Peeta is still unnoticed, because he arrived from the other side of the Cornucopia, the only reason that Vailea saw him was because she was in the perfect angle.

Hatred clouds her eyes, and she shouts, "It's Peeta! Get him!"

Thresh seems to be alarmed, about how he wasn't attacked yet, he obviously doesn't understand the value and worth of Peeta Mellark.

Peeta is suddenly on full alert, but he's still weak and collapsed on the ground near the lake. The Careers are closing in and I know that he's a goner.

Clove comes up first to him and as she's about to stab him, blood spews out of her mouth and she falls to the ground, dead, with a knife in her back.

I see Thresh in the throwing stance, it's obvious that he threw the knife, but I don't get it, why not just let Clove kill him.

A cannon sounds.

Then I see him nodding towards the trees, and I see the little girl, she's smiling and nodding back. She mouths the words, _'thank you.'_

I get it now, since she's so frail and small, she would never be capable of repaying Peeta, so she enlisted the help of her other, much stronger, male tribute.

It seems that the odds are in Peeta's favour so far.

Vailea, Marvel and Cato look mortified as they watch their ally fall to the ground, drowning in her own blood.

Marvel and Cato charge at Thresh, anger reflected in their eyes, as Vailea creeps onto Peeta, smiling viciously at him. She laughs at him wriggling around on the ground and calls him weak.

Just as she's about to raise the sharpest knife pointed at his chest, a small explosion rocks her back.

And another.

And another.

I try to see where the direction of the explosions came from, the ground? No, it can't be from the ground, that would mean mines. And District Three is gone.

It's coming from the trees that little Rue was in. I can barely make out her small frame holding a slingshot with apparently explosive pellets.

Vailea, now injured with cuts, burns and peeling skin from the explosives and fireballs, reluctantly retreats.

Rue jumps down from the tree and slowly pulls Peeta away from the Cornucopia into the vicinity of the woods.

Peeta whispers a small, "Thanks."

Rue shrugs as she places him beside a rock, "It's nothing, you saved my life, I save yours, it's a life for a life."

My own phrase seems to be haunting me, and everyone else seems to be repaying him successfully except for me.

My eyes droop once again, and I can no longer battle the fatigue. The last thing I hear is Thresh's scream and a cannon.

_Six._

* * *

Someone shakes me awake and I scream. I feel like I'm in the Games again and I'm being attacked, but I'm not. It's just Finnick.

I rub my eyes and sit up, "Long time no see, stranger."

He gives me a small chuckle and sits beside me, "I've been busy."

I know what he means, he's had to entertain a couple 'customers' again.

"I'm sorry about that you know. What happened while I was asleep?"

"Rue's been treating Peeta, he's completely knocked out. Marvel, Cato and Vailea are down by the Cornucopia, they're beat up pretty bad, they won't hunt for at least another day. Who knows, they might even split up soon. The girl from District Five is nowhere to be seen."

"Don't you think these Games are going by so quickly?"

"I do, it's weird. But they got good tributes this year, they don't want to stop the show."

I nod my head and a million thoughts run through my mind, and I have to ask, "Finnick, how did you do it? When-when Annie was in the Games?"

Finnick drops his head downs and looks at his hands, "I didn't. I barely made it through her Games. I went insane. When she got hurt, I would go nuts and throw everything in sight. I feel bad for Mags because she had to witness it. I did everything I could to make sure she could get out alive. I-I was desperate. I slept with potential sponsors, anyone! Even if they could contribute just a little bit of cash, I'd sleep with them. Anything to get Annie home. You seem to be better at this than I was though. But still, when she got out of those Games, she wasn't the same. She was labelled as 'mentally unstable' but who can blame her? Aren't we all unstable after we win? It's just a matter of showing it or not."

I nod my head, speechless at Finnick's confession. His love for Annie goes as deep as the deepest ocean.

We sit there, staring at the floor, drowning in our sorrows when Haymitch bursts through the door, "Katniss, President Snow wants you in his office. Now."

* * *

**Ohhh nooooo! Anyway, there's your action packed chapter! Not the best written, but hey! It's a chapter, sorry if there's mistakes, but I wanted to get this up quickly while I felt like writing. So sorry if it's crap, but I hope it's not! –fingers crossed- Thank you SO MUCH for your lovely reviews last chapter, it really was the main reason that I wanted to post up another chapter. Once again, reviews are welcomed :) **


	14. The Girl Who Was Poisoned

I stare.

And stare.

And stare at President Snow's hard stone eyes.

My stomach twists in likes the knots in District Four. The ones that Finnick taught and showed me during my Victory Tour in his District.

I fiddle with my fingers but keep eye contact, I must not show weakness. I mustn't.

His lips twitch into an evil smile, he slowly takes his handkerchief and wipes his mouth, the smell of blood lingers in his office. And the putrid smell of roses is combined with it.

He cocks his head slightly to the side and clears his throat.

"Ms. Everdeen. What a pleasure to see you here."

My nose wrinkles in disgust because of his formality, "It's a pleasure to see you too, but I believe that you requested my presence? May I ask why?"

He chuckles and stands up, his thin, bony fingers trace the edges of his study table, "Ah yes, indeed I did. But I believe that you've already asked me why. And in fact, I would be delighted to tell you. Do you remember your interview?"

I nod.

"Well, you said that you knew the boy before his untimely reaping. But the boy, Peeta, I believe, said otherwise. You lied Katniss, and I thought that we agreed not to lie to each other? Everyone believes him, and you know why? It's because he made an impression, made people like him. You, on the other hand, who likes a sullen girl with no personality? I believe that's the angle you played two years ago, am I right? Let's face it, you meant nothing until he said he wanted you, now they all do."

What does he mean? "I didn't lie, I knew him beforehand, I just did what you asked. I didn't know that he was going to pull something like that."

"I believe you, but he must pay the price. You are forbidden, as well as Mr. Abernathy, to send Mr. Mellark any parachutes until tomorrow night."

My mouth opens wide, "But he's dying!"

President Snow's lips once again turn into a grin, "I'm aware, but if you didn't know, his little confession didn't only affect our deal, it affected my citizens. They were horrified, and still are, about tearing apart the precious star-crossed lovers.

I hope you know that this boy was never meant to make it past the bloodbath, but because of his declaration, I had to change his fate. You know that the fate of all the tribute's lies within the hands of the Gamemakers and myself. He was born to die, Katniss. And whether he makes it out of these Games or not, I will find a way to make certain that his life will be cut short."

I can feel my hands twitching, aching to grip themselves around his slender neck. I glare at him and snarl.

"Calm down Ms. Everdeen, you wouldn't want to extend it to two days without gifts."

I lower my head in defeat, "What did you mean, when you said that everyone wanted me?"

President Snow comes closer towards me, now directly in front, he taps my chin with his cold fingers to tell me to look at him square in the eyes, "I believe that you should ask Mr. Odair about that."

My heart leaps, he can't. He can't do this to me, "You can't do this."

"Oh it's already done, I'm delighted to tell you that your price has reached half a million. Certainly a lot, but not as much as Finnick's…or Peeta's."

My eyes widen, Peeta? "Why is Peeta on sale? The Games aren't even over yet! How do they know that he'll make it out of there?"

Tears begin to stream down my face, "Well, he's been receiving sponsors left and right, hasn't he? I'm pretty sure that my citizens will do anything they can to get a taste of him."

I feel like wrenching in disgust, once again my stomach churns at the thought of hungry women roaming their hands all over his body.

"Why do they want me, if they can get him?"

President Snow whispers in my ear, "Because everyone wants to feel the heat of the girl on fire."

He hisses the word fire, just like the snake that he is.

* * *

I stare.

And stare.

And stare at the dress before me, laid out for the Final Six interviews.

It's meant for the Final Eight, but the Games have been quick. Lately there hasn't been much action, everyone's still healing from their wounds. And I suspect that there won't be much action for the rest of the upcoming days.

Rue has been progressively dragging Peeta's unconscious body through the forest. He's badly hurt, his flesh is inflamed from infection. She dragged him into a cave by the river yesterday, but he hasn't woken up yet. I'm getting increasingly worried, and I'm forbidden to send him anything until tonight.

He's slowly slipping away, I know it. The burn across his back covers half of it and the burn on the his ribs obscures his stomach. Haymitch was right, they are going to make his life hell in there.

Haymitch has also been telling me that the Districts are mad, why is the Capitol adding fuel to the flames? They're mad because they know that the Gamemakers are deliberately making his life the worst. Unlike the Capitol, citizens, who think that it's just unfortunate bad luck, the Districts aren't oblivious.

I slip it on and it's just a plain red dress, no jewels, no pearls adorning it. Just a simple red dress. I look in the mirror and I look harmless, like a little girl, fourteen at most.

I'm led into the familiar auditorium that houses Caesar Flickerman. The crowd goes wild when they catch a glimpse of me.

In the chairs, I see Haymitch, Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss, Chaff, Seeder and Ember. Ember's the mentor for District Five. Everyone hardly sees her, she keeps to herself, her prep team vanished after she won some thirty years ago, it's rumoured that she killed them after a murderous rampage.

* * *

I stare.

And stare.

And stare at the crowd before me.

It felt like hours before I was called up, each mentor expressed their delight at how well their tribute was doing, and promised the crowd that they would be the one that would win, everyone except Haymitch.

Ember said that she was happy about how the girl was using her intelligence to get by, not her strength. It's not exactly what the Capitol calls a 'good show' but I guess it's entertaining to watch someone sly outwit the other contestants.

I can't say that Haymitch and I are completely confident that Peeta will win, considering his state. I just know that after the clock strikes twelve, I'll be able to send him some medicine. Haymitch told me after I came back yesterday that sponsors have been lining up to offer their money just to cure Peeta. I was ecstatic, then I remembered why they wanted him to win.

I'm welcomed warmly by Caesar and he starts the interview.

"Katniss! Long time no see! How has it been for you?" Caesar chirps.

"Nervewrecking."

The crowd laughs, thinking that I was joking.

"Oh, you're so funny Katniss! I see that Peeta has certainly changed you, now tell me, what was your reaction when he said he loved you?"

Once again, I can feel my cheeks turning red hot, "I can't say I was disappointed."

"What a lucky young lady you are. But there is one thing that has been bothering me, you said that you knew him beforehand, and he said otherwise, why is that?"

Oh no.

"I didn't lie, we knew each other beforehand, I just didn't know that he was in love with me."

"Do you feel the same way?"

I don't know the correct answer to this question, either way, it will infuriate President Snow. If I deny, the citizens will turn against me and they'll abandon Peeta, if I say yes, I'm going to lead Peeta on and fuel the rebellion, which will be hell for Peeta.

"He is certainly a very wonderful guy and I'm extremely lucky to have him."

The crowd releases numerous 'aww's' and whistles. I smile falsely at them, secretly despising them.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to say? Any words of encouragement for Peeta?"

Why would I give him words of encouragement? He isn't going to see this.

I look at Caesar and back at the camera, my face lacking any emotion, "Remember Peeta, I'm here waiting for you. Please come back to me. You told me once that if you were going to die, you were going to die as yourself. So please don't change in there. And if you die, just remember that it's not your fault."

Silence.

The crowd is in a hush. I know that I've said something wrong, I fully intended too. I'm tired of being a puppet, I know that Peeta will suffer as well, but they have to keep him alive to keep the citizens happy, or else they'll rebel as well. I want to get this rebellion started as soon as possible. I want to get out of the Capitol. I know that I will pay the price, but I don't know exactly how much it'll cost me.

* * *

I stare.

And stare.

And stare at President Snow's note.

'_You know about the uprisings. I know you do. Now you will pay the price._

_Go to your room in the Training Center. Someone is waiting there to extinguish your fire._

_-President Snow'_

* * *

I stare.

And stare.

And stare at the bed full of roses.

The smell of perfume disgusts me. I see the red lingerie hanging on the edge of the chair. The room is filled with candlelight.

This is the setting of a girl who was bought.

I now know my punishment, I have been sold to the highest bidder. President Snow is trying to break me, he's trying to make me weak. In fact, he might succeed. But I won't give up, not without making sure that Peeta's safe.

Haymitch has no idea where I am, I didn't leave him a note. I know that he'll be looking for me in the morning.

I read the note that's attached on the piece of clothing.

'_This is the only thing that you'll need tonight.'_

I silently strip off my dress and slip on the piece of cloth that barely covers my breasts. I shiver in disgust. I sit on the bed waiting for my customer.

The door creaks open, and I see a man in his early thirties walk in. He seems normal, apart from his deep blue hair.

His eyes are filled with lust as his eyes roam all over my exposed body. He walks towards me and begins to caress my shoulders. I suck in air through my teeth.

Slowly, he begins to take off his clothes and mine. He kisses me sloppily and wetly on my mouth and neck. He is nothing like Peeta.

The man brings my under the covers and continues to observe me. How does Finnick do this?

I am more determined than ever to bring the Capitol down. No one should have to endure this. They're the monsters. They're the mutts. They're the ones that need to be killed. The clock is ticking, and their lives are numbered. They will feel the wrath of the girl on fire. And they will be burned.

And so I stare.

And stare.

**And stare as he finally takes away my innocence.**

* * *

**Woowwww. Yeah, I feel so weird writing that last scene. I don't write things like that. At all. Sorry if it's awkward. I feel that it is. It's so not me. Sorry that there's no Peeta in this chapter, he'll be in the next one I promise! Anyway, reviews are appreciated and I'd like to say thanks to all of my reviews and readers! :D **


	15. A Cycle Of Destruction

I didn't even know his name.

He left before the sun rose. The memories from last night still replay in my mind, as much as I don't want to think about it.

President Snow's name does him justice. He's a cold man, with a heart made of ice. Water extinguishes fire. But fire melts ice. It's like a cycle. We're both trying to destroy each other and in the process we destroy ourselves.

When you fight a battle, whether you win or lose, you're not the same. In the end we're all victims, scarred and bruised. We're just remnants of what we used to be.

But with it, we become warriors, trained and bred for war. That's what we all really are right? Children playing soldiers. But that was yesterday. And today, someone will stand up and fight for what's right. And it's me.

President Snow might have thought that this would break me. But in fact, it made me stronger. The girl on fire is burning brighter than ever.

But for now in this room, I'm alone. I give myself permission to break down.

And so I cry.

I feel dirty, I scratch my skin until it's raw and bleeding, the sheets that are wrapped around my bare body are stained with my crimson blood.

This is worth something to fight for. They have taken my life, my freedom, and they have bought my soul, and sold it to the devil himself. I can fight for Peeta, for Prim, for Gale. But now I can fight for myself as well.

That man. That man who took what was left of my youth, gives me a whole new hatred for the Capitol. How dare they? How **dare **they? They did it because they can. And it's because they are the farmers and we are their cattle, we do what they please.

I curl my legs up to my chest and sob. I can't seem to bring myself to move, the pain is too much. My blood and my tears mix, the copper and salt taste swirling in my mouth.

Then I hear the door open.

"Katniss?" Haymitch barks. I knew he would look for me.

I open my mouth but all that comes out is a choking and gargling noise, he must have heard me because he soon comes into the bedroom.

For the first time, I see Haymitch cry.

He brings his hands up to his face and looks at me with pity. And I hate pity.

He reaches one hand out towards me but I refuse to accept it, so he retracts his hand.

"Oh, Katniss. I am so sorry."

I shake my head violently, as if to say that it wasn't his fault. I reach for him like a baby wanting its mother.

I choke out, "H-Haymitch."

Quickly, he's by my side, cradling me like a little girl. Like a father, "Shhh, sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

I cling to his shirt, sobbing, "D-Daddy."

I can feel him freeze, and I look up at him, "P-please, ju-just be my dad for now."

He nods and holds me once again, "Okay sweetheart, I'll be your dad."

Moments pass and my tears slowly fade away, soon replaced by anger.

Haymitch speaks up, "I saw the note this morning, I came as quick as I could. First I had to get Effie to man the Games."

"It's okay, did you send him the medicine? Is he awake?"

"Yeah, I sent him the medicine. I also sent Vailea some for her burns, sorry sweetheart, I know that you don't like her, but it has to be fair. And no, he hasn't woken up yet. But the swelling has gone down. Rue's been tending to him, we owe that girl. When we get back, do you want to thank Chaff and Seeder?"

I nod, "Yeah, I do."

"There, you've stopped crying, now, go get washed up," Haymitch stands up but I grab his wrist tightly and look at him straight in the eye.

"Haymitch, if I'm going to be one of the faces of the rebellion, I want one thing."

He looks at me puzzled, "What?"

"I kill Snow."

* * *

Effie greets me with a hug once Haymitch and I reach District Twelve's Headquarters, and I can tell that something amazing has happened.

"He's awake."

I can feel my lips turn into a huge smile and I run past her and watch the screen.

She's right, Peeta is drowsy, but he's awake. His burns are slowly healing, but he's still paler than usual.

Rue's smashing up a couple of berries and heating them up in Peeta's water bottle. His blood sugar must be low. The sun is beating down in the arena, I can see both of my tributes and Rue sweating buckets.

Vailea's injuries aren't severe, just a couple of burns from the small explosions from Rue's pellets. But it must have been poisonous because the skin on her face is peeling and it looks like she has a sunburn. Cato received a huge gash on his shoulder blade from Thresh's knife and Marvel seems unharmed. I have no idea where Foxface is. I didn't see her during the second bloodbath. And I'm positive that she's alive. There must have been a part of the arena that wasn't affected by the fire, but I know that's impossible because I saw the edges of the arena go up in flames.

My eyes are glued to the screen as Peeta and Rue eat some roots and drink berry juice.

Rue stops abruptly and looks at Peeta, seemingly deep in thought, until she asks, "Peeta, can I ask you something?"

Peeta nods, "Yeah, sure."

"It's about that girl, Katniss. You said you loved her forever, when did forever start?"

Peeta puts down his bottle and looks at Rue, and smiles, "Eleven years ago. It was the first day of school, and we were all waiting in the school yard. My dad pointed out a little girl in a red plaid dress with two separate braids. He said, "See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." I was confused, and I was sort of mad at the little girl and her mother. So I asked my dad why she ran away with a coal miner when she could've had him, and he said, "Because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen." Later that day, we were in a music assembly, and our teacher asked us who knew the Valley song, and the little girl in the red dress put her hand up. She stood on the stool and sang, and I swear, the birds fell silent. And I knew, just like her mother, that I was a goner.

The next time that I would have an encounter with her was six years later."

Rue looks at him, smiling and tears in her eyes, "You must love her a lot."

"Oh, I do. She has no idea, the effect she can have."

I bring my hands to my face and smile, only then do I feel the wet tears. Haymitch and Effie smile at me.

"He's right. Whenever my dad would sing, everything fell silent."

Effie jumps and squeals, "Oh Katniss! I didn't know you could sing? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's painful. I haven't sung ever since my dad died. It reminded me too much of him. And my mother, she used to tell me that I looked exactly like him, and that it hurt to look at me, because I reminded her of him in so many ways. I can't deny that what she said didn't hurt me, because it did, she never looked at me after he died until I was reaped. When we were saying our goodbyes, I saw her eyes once again. They weren't dead anymore, it seemed as though something snapped in her, and I think that me being reaped kind of made her snap out of her trance.

I can tell you that being thrown into the Games brought a lot of horror and devastation into my life, but it also gave me my mother back."

"That's beautiful Katniss," Effie smiles warmly at me. I consider myself lucky to have her as District Twelve's escort, we could have much worse.

"Yes, it is," Haymitch nods, "Effie, can you please excuse Katniss and I for a moment?"

Effie furrows her eyebrows but nods, leaving the room.

Like my escort, I'm confused, "What is it?"

Haymitch's face grows dark and sullen, "Last night. It was because of what you said at the interviews, am I right?"

I knew that this was coming, "Yes, it was."

"We need to act fast Katniss. You're on the market now, you can be called in any day. But don't worry, I won't let that happen. But I have to tell you, the Capitol isn't happy with you. You said something extremely rebellious and the Districts are beginning to react. So are the Capitol citizens. They're finally seeing how cruel these Games are. The Districts are cutting the supplies to the Capitol, the medicine cost thrice as much as its original price. They're also beginning to rebel against their Peacekeepers, it's a huge mess, and District Thirteen have already sent the message to their spies to initiate the rebellion. You added fuel to the fire yesterday, and they're acting on it. Katniss, even though you aren't in District Thirteen yet, they see you as the face of the rebellion, you hold the most power out of all of us. Even the leader of the rebellion herself."

I'm speechless, "So what does this mean?"

"It means that you're in grave danger here, the Capitol won't rest until they get rid of you, permanently. You're our Mockingjay."

"Mockingjay? My token?"

"Yes, they named you after your token. And they're just waiting for you to take flight."

"They don't have to worry about that Haymitch, I will fly once Peeta's out of the arena."

"You can't be sure that he's getting out of there."

"I can sure as hell try to get him out."

Haymitch smirks at me, "The fire in you has returned from the ashes."

I smile and turn back to the screen.

And I turn just in time to hear a scream and to see myself drenched in blood.

* * *

**I hope that you guys know that I made Katniss get raped because it's sort of a replacement from Prim getting reaped. In the original books, that is what made Katniss' hatred for the Capitol grow, in this AU, her punishment is what does that. So anyway, not my best chapter. Thank you SO much for all your lovely reviews with the exception of one, though I do understand why you didn't like the chapter. I can't call you out on it cause it's your opinion, but the explanation is already up here. Anyway, reviews are appreciated :) **


	16. The Games That Play Us

It can't be me. I'm standing right here.

Then it clicks.

It's a hologram.

"Haymitch, is that what you think it is?" I nudge his shoulder, but his eyes are still glued to the screen.

"Yes. A hologram. They must be using it to torture him. And they know that he's your weakness, if you witness him being tortured, they hope that it might break you."

I panic, "But he has to know Haymitch! He has to know that it isn't me!"

Finally, he peels his eyes off the screen and stares at me directly in the eyes, "These are the Games. Once you become a player, you succumb and the game begins to control you. Your mind plays tricks on you in there. You don't know what's real and what isn't."

It's a very familiar image of me. But I don't recall being covered in blood lately. They had to have taken it from somewhere.

The Games. My Games.

They took it from my Games. They must have. How else could they have gotten it? It's perfect. All the Gamemakers had to do was alter my image a little to give the illusion that I'm two years older.

But I wonder where the blood came from.

* * *

_It's day five in the arena. And the tributes are slowly, but surely, dying out. Screams still echo in my ears from last night's encounter with the Eight boy. No, I didn't kill him. I was camping up in a high tree when I heard rustling leaves and heavy pants. I grabbed my bow and poised it, ready for an attack. And that's when I saw it._

_The boy's head get split open by an axe._

_And then the cannon fires._

_His face, contorted with fear, pain and anguish settle into my mind. I try to shake it off, but the memory is like a tattoo and it's permanently implanted into my mind. _

_I didn't kill his murderer, because in fact I never saw him. All I saw was the axe cutting across the air before plunging into his skull. The next morning I found the axe missing. _

_I see a squirrel in the corner of my eye and shoot a clean kill, straight through the eye. My signature shot. Hunting almost feels like I'm back in District Twelve. Almost. _

_I retrieve my kill and put it into the plastic bag inside the pack that I grabbed at the Cornucopia. I load my bow once again, preparing for something, or someone to strike._

_I must have been lost in my own thoughts about the Eight boy when my face comes into contact with the ground and I feel a piercing pain on the back of my head and my shoulder. _

_And then I see the girl, Kaila. I've been ambushed. _

_Kaila's from District Six, with pretty auburn hair and green eyes. She's certainly the looker. And a girl with aim. She scored a nine in training. Then again, every tribute this year was deadly, almost all of the outlying Districts got about an eight. And that makes a very interesting year. _

_My bow is approximately two meters in front of me, it must've flown out of my grasp when I fell from shock. _

_Kaila walks over to my weapon, and kicks it farther away from me. She kneels down and pulls my hair up, making my skull ache more than it already is. She spits out the words with venom, "You are nothing without your bow. Now get up and fight me."_

_It's true. I was nothing without my bow. But I'm not going to give up. I may be fourteen, but I'm certainly not weak. Even though I've only been hunting for two years, mine and dad's meat combined gave me a much fuller and healthier body compared to others. _

_Blood begins to trickle down my neck and my arm from the two wounds that she inflicted on me. And as I slowly stand up I am pushed back down with another blow to the forehead. _

_My skull hits the ground fast and hard. I moan in pain. My vision is beginning to blur and black dots begin to cloud my vision. I'm going to black out. _

_In the midst of falling, my arm caught against a sharp rock and received a deep gash on it. Now I appear as though I am drowning in my own blood. _

_Kaila is cackling manically because of her 'victory.' I can tell that she's waiting for the cannon to fire at any minute. But did she really think that a cut to the back of my head, shoulder and eyebrow was going to kill me? The most fatal one was probably the cut at the back of my head. _

_From what I can see, Kaila seems to be turning away from the scene of the crime. She's gathering up her array of knives and walking away, waiting for me to bleed to death. _

_But no, this isn't over yet. _

_Slowly, I crawl towards my bow, desperate not to make a sound. _

_I reach my bow and steadily stand, her auburn hair is still within my sight, even with my vision being partially impaired. _

_I trek through the woods, following her and gaining in. I misplace my foot and snap a twig, and in a moment of panic, I let my arrow fly into her neck just as she was turning around to face me. _

_Then she falls to the ground, dead, with her eyes wide open. _

_She was my first kill, and I didn't even feel guilty while doing it. The game had finally taken its toll on me, I was finally its slave, I was finally its pawn. _

_That night, I cried as I received a parachute._

* * *

I shake my head, trying to suppress the memory, but I know that it'll visit me once again tonight in my sleep.

I look down at my hands and fiddle with them , unable to look at myself covered in my blood, because it was what provoked me to kill.

Then I remember that Peeta must be panicking.

My lifeless body seems to be directly outside of the cave. I can see Peeta with frantic eyes and a crazed look projected onto his face. He's whispering my name over and over again, as if he was going to receive a response.

The scream wasn't his, it was mine. He must've recognized it. He must think that I'm in the arena, that I'm in danger.

He stumbles out of the cave with Rue trailing behind, she's clinging onto his leg, trying desperately to pull her ally back into the sanctuary of the cave, she knows that it isn't safe out in the open, especially since Peeta is the most valuable kill there is.

Then he freezes as he sees my limp body.

Peeta lets out a whimper, but he doesn't scream. He falls to his knees and sobs uncontrollably. Rue places a hand on his back and rubs it up and down, she knows that it isn't me, and she feels telling him but he doesn't want to listen.

"No, no, no, no," Peeta continues saying 'no' as he buries his face into my bloody chest. He grips my arms tightly and sobs.

"You can't be gone, no, Katniss, please. I-I love you."

My heart shatters, it hurts so much to see him like this. I touch the screen with my fingers and trace his face, I whisper to him, "Shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here."

It's like he heard me, because his head props up and looks at the sky.

"She isn't real Peeta."

Peeta looks at Rue, "How do you know? If she isn't really here, how do you know that this image is being projected directly from the Capitol?"

He's right. It could be.

"Why would they do anything to her?" Rue seems puzzled.

Peeta hesitates, and lets out a long breath, "I-I don't know."

"Exactly."

Peeta almost seems convinced, but he refuses to leave my side. He sits beside me for hours, crying silently and hugging my supposedly limp body.

His calm mourning is soon replaced with anger.

He grabs the soil and smashes it repeatedly against the ground, Peeta completely loses it for the first time. And I'm scared for him, I don't know what he might do.

Rue cowers in the corner, sniffling, she must be so scared.

Peeta stands up and pounds his fists into the stone wall of the cave, his knuckles soon turn bloody.

"Peeta please stop it," I whisper to myself. I grip the edge of the armchair.

Effie bursts in the door suddenly, "What is going on around here? There is tons of commotion outsi-…oh."

Her eyes glaze over as she stares at the screen, I swear that I can see tears forming in her eyes. I know that she genuinely cares for Peeta. She doesn't particularly like Vailea because of her snide comments towards the Capitol. I know for a fact that Peeta hates the Capitol too, but he's just too polite to actually say them to a Capitol citizen.

Effie slowly slips in on the couch, squeezing between Haymitch and I, and we're all consumed with what's going on onscreen.

Finally, after about ten minutes of watching her ally punch stone, Rue seems to break.

"Enough! Enough Peeta!" Rue runs to him and wraps her small arms around his waist and buries her face into his stomach, "Please, stop Peeta, stop hurting yourself."

I can't help but feel thankful to this little girl, I can't help but feel admiration towards her either. She is wise, and smart, and strong, and she's only twelve. I feel sick to think that she will be getting killed. As much as I want her to get out of this alive, I know that my main goal is to get Peeta out of there, not for me, but for the rebellion. They need two leaders, I can't do this alone.

I know that it seems selfish, but I've learned that sometimes I need to be to get things done. I just wish that little Rue was never reaped, she doesn't deserve it. She's so pure, so good.

Vailea's words ring in my ears, _'Only the good die young.' _

As much as I dislike her, there is a ring of truth in that statement, no good person has ever won the Games, because in the process we become murderers and when we do, we not only lose our mind, we lose our soul.

By now Peeta's hands are bruised, bloody and broken. And he hugs Rue back saying, "I'm so sorry Rue, It's just, I'd do anything for her."

My hologram flickers away and I know that the Capitol has found their weapon against me.

The greatest weapon of all is Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Bit of a filler chapter, sorry. I wrote this quickly so I apologize if there's any mistakes. I squeezed in writing a chapter for you guys even though I have a bit of work, cause you guys honestly mean so much to me, I can't thank you enough for standing by for every update and reviewing and even if you don't, thank you for reading, it honestly makes my day. Thank you :') **


	17. A Martyr To Fight For

The night drags on, and once again the Careers are on their feet. They've been deprived of blood, and they're feasting on screams.

Rue tended to Peeta's bloody knuckles after his breakdown. Haymitch tended to my sanity after my mental breakdown.

But no, I will not let them break me.

For now, Rue was cuddled up against Peeta in the cave. But Peeta wasn't sleeping, he was simply holding her in her sleep. In the darkness, I can barely make out his face, but I swear that I saw a tear trickle down his face.

With that one gesture, my heart broke all over again.

Did he really think that he wasn't going to win? He had a chance, he knows that! He's so close, but still so far.

During the night hunting under the stars, the Careers had no luck, and went back to the Cornucopia. These Games were exhilarating at first, but I can tell that the audience is getting bored.

Peeta is getting better, he can bear to wear his shirt and jacket now without screaming in agony. Sponsors have come to offer their money to help him get better faster, but Haymitch and I decided that it's better to leave that for when he most needs it.

Dawn breaks the dark of the night the Careers have set off once again. Vailea seems to have taken charge of the group and instructs Marvel to stay at the camp, because apparently Cato and her think that he's useless, despite receiving a nine in training.

Like the Careers, Peeta and Rue head off in the woods as well, but not before building a wall that camouflages the entrance to it.

The initial plan of theirs was that Rue would go out to forge for food, but Peeta was persistent at not letting his little ally go alone. He pleaded with her for at least half an hour until she caved in.

Now Rue is leaping from tree to tree like the bird that she is, while Peeta softy laughs walking underneath it. I think it's the first time that he's laughed in the arena, but I can't blame it, that place sucks the life out of everyone. Literally.

Once in a while, Peeta stops to pick up a thin fallen branch to make a spear, since his old one burned in the forest fire. With it, he has been able to get at least three rabbits.

Foxface has not made an appearance at all, it's almost as if she wasn't even in the arena at all. But she's clever, and I know that she's probably in a very secluded area, planning out her devious plots to outwit the rest of her competitors.

It's something that you don't really see in the Games. It's kind of refreshing.

Back with Vailea, she is trekking through the woods with Cato by her side, they aren't talking, they hardly ever do when they're out in the woods. It must be unfamiliar territory for them even though they've been in the Games for at least a week now, because most of that time they spent at the Cornucopia, healing. I know that they are fearless, I'm aware that they are ruthless, but naturally, they also have their own fears. But the Careers like to make people believe that they are indestructible, which in fact is not the case. They are just as destructible as the rest of their opponents.

They've travelled at least a mile radius from the horn, and yet they have found nothing and no one. I can see that both of them are getting frustrated and agitated.

Cato grunts and pulls his hair, "Where the **hell **are they?"

Vailea looks irritated, "I don't know! How should I? If I knew then I would've told you!"

He begins to laugh mercilessly, "Oh, being smartass huh? I think that you should watch your tongue before I can cut it off."

Vailea snarls at him but she shuts her mouth, obviously knowing the sincerity in his words and his capability of acting on them.

But Cato proceeds to taunt her, oblivious to the fact that she has withdrawn from the conversation.

"I mean, it will be simple, seeing as you're not capable in defending yourself. You offend, but you can't defend. No matter how much you say to yourself that you're going to win, you really won't seeing as you're too weak, I mean, who's going to take you seriously? So just give it up Vailea, even if we took you in, you're not strong enough to win this thing, so do yourself a fa-,"

Cato stops mid-sentence, his eyes widening in shock and he gasps for air. And he falls to the ground with a knife in his back.

But he's still alive, wriggling on the ground, trying to crawl away, attempting to take off the knife and stand up, but considerably failing.

Cato whispers, "H-how could you?"

Vailea doesn't answer, she simply gives him an evil grin before plunging the knife deeper into his back.

Then the cannon fires for the last tribute of District Two.

_Five._

Vailea kicks Cato's lifeless body and retrieves her knife before kneeling down and saying, "Who can't win, Cato?"

* * *

The cannon seems to startle Peeta and Rue, who are resting by the river.

"I wonder who it was," Peeta says.

"Me too, but at least we know that it's not each other. But Peeta, I think that since there's only five left, we should break our alliance. I really don't want to have you face you in the end," Rue suggests.

Peeta's face falls, but he knows that she's right, "I know Rue, you're right. But just promise me that you'll stay out of trouble? Please?"

Rue nods, "I will, I promise. Just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Win for her, win for Katniss."

His face falls, and I can feel mine doing the same thing. I know what she means, she means that she's prepared to die just to bring Peeta back to me. She is so selfless, yet so young, it'll pain me greatly when she dies. If she dies. No twelve-year old has made it this far before, little Rue from District Eleven has broken a record.

She's a survivor, that one.

Peeta gulps, "Rue no-"

"**Please. **You're the most selfless and kind person that I have ever met, you deserve to go home. You haven't killed anyone."

"Neither have you."

"But I have almost. The pellets I used on Vailea were really powerful, they might have blown her up if I aimed at her properly. But you were so close to her, I couldn't risk blowing her up and you too in the process. But Peeta, you haven't even greatly injured anyone. I know about Glimmer, but your blows weren't fatal at all, in fact I think you were going easy on her."

Peeta chuckles, "I sort of was."

"See? This is why you deserve to go home. I remember watching the Games two years ago when Katniss won. She was never happy, she always had a frown on her face. And I think that this is the first year that I've seen her remotely happy or smiling, and you're the only person that has been able to have that impact on her ever since she won. She needs you and you need her. No one needs me, my sister's know how to provide for the family after years of watching me do it."

Peeta's eyes begin to tear up, "I-I don't know what to say Rue. Except, thank you so much for helping me when I needed someone. Thank you for being there. You're like the little sister that I always wanted. And just so you know, I needed you. I always will, I'll forever be in gratitude."

Rue smiles and wipes away Peeta's tears and whispers, "Thank you."

They divide their things, the food and the equipment. Rue doesn't have a water bottle but she has a plastic bag that she can store it in. It's better than nothing.

The rest of the morning they sit by the river, being completely silent and listening to the water crash against the rocks.

As far as I can see, there is no danger surrounding them. Foxface doesn't attack, she lets her opponents pick each other off one by one. And I'm pretty sure that she won't go against Peeta, he has a bigger strength advantage.

Vailea travels back to the Cornucopia after stealing Cato's equipment and leaving him to be picked up by the hovercraft. She finds Marvel sitting on the grass sharpening his spears.

Once he sees her he jumps up and runs over to her.

"Vailea! I heard the cannon, I was worried that it was you guys. Hey, where's Cato?"

Vailea smiles warmly, but her eyes say differently, "Oh, nothing, he just decided that he wanted to hunt on his own."

Marvel looks confused, "Really? Sounds like him but you don't usually follow his orders."

She scrunches up her nose, "I know."

Marvel slowly nods his head, unsure, he's in the process of turning around when he notices the blood stains on her knife and clothes, he can barely say something before he gets stabbed in the neck.

And like his other fellow tribute, he falls to the ground, dead at the hands of Vailea Halliwell.

The cannon fires.

_Four. _

Vailea smiles mischievously at herself, an insane looks takes on her eyes and it looks at though she's being controlled by her thirst for blood, I know that she will stop at nothing to do what Tristan failed to do, win.

And her drive and fire scares me. Because it reminds me of myself.

She grabs all of the knives that she can get her hands on and places them in her belt. She then smiles and says to the cameras more than to herself, "You better watch out little girl."

Oh Rue. Poor Rue.

* * *

Peeta and Rue had split up a couple of hours ago. Now it was mid-afternoon and Peeta was heading back to the pond that he was at before the fire. Surprisingly, the area looks unscathed. The Gamemakers must have cleaned up after themselves.

The pond is about a quarter of a mile away from the river. I know that Rue had set off in the same direction but I have no idea about where she is now.

Peeta is in the midst of setting up a snare when he hears a little girl scream.

And I swear I can hear his heart pounding when he starts to run.

* * *

He arrives just in time to see Rue with a gash in her arm, stomach and face. He runs to her and screams at his dying friend. He cries over her bloody body, not caring about how the blood will stain his clothes. That it would be a constant reminder that Rue died in his arms.

"Peeta, w-win for me?" Rue says.

"Yes, I'll win for you."

While cradling his dying ally, Vailea slips out of the shadows slowly clapping.

"How touching. Oh look. It's Loverboy. And his little friend. I see, did I kill her? Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea," she puts her hand over her heart in a sarcastic way that makes me want to rip her head open.

Peeta looks up with fury in his eyes. It's something that scares me because he's usually so calm and composed. But his kind demeanour has now been clouded with rage and hatred for his District partner.

"She was only _twelve_," Peeta spits out venomously.

"Correction, she _is _only twelve. She is not dead yet. Do you want me to finish the job?"

He snarls, "_No, _I think you've done enough."

Vailea approaches them but Peeta doesn't move, he stands his ground and stays in the same place on the ground.

She smiles and says, "I don't think so," before stabbing Rue again in the chest.

And the cannon fires.

_Three._

My stomach twists in a knot as I let out a small scream. Haymitch begins rubbing my back, but I can hear him sniffling as well.

Vailea smiles at Peeta and walks away.

But this seems to anger Peeta more, "Why? Why are you leaving? Just finish me off **now.** Wouldn't it be easier? It guarantees your victory. Just do it!"

She chuckles and turns to him, "Aw, where would the fun be in killing you now? It would be much more fun if we're the final two left. Wouldn't it? I'll let you go for now Loverboy. See you during the finale."

She winks and runs off, laughing malevolently.

Peeta exhales and turns back to Rue. There is nothing he can do now. She is dead.

Suddenly, he brings his left hand up to his lips and presses three fingers against it, and holds it out to his dead ally. It's an old gesture of District Twelve. It means admiration. It means goodbye to someone you love.

And I know that Peeta grew to love her as a sister in that hopeless place.

He drenches the wrist of his sleeve with water and wipes the blood off of her face. Despite the cut, she looks like she's asleep.

Before walking away, he turns back one more time and whispers, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Once again, Peeta sets off for the pond while the sun is setting.

I turn to Haymitch and point to Rue, "You see this? This is what we're fighting for. She might not have known about the rebellion, but she said before that she wanted Peeta to win so we could be together. I can't do this without him Haymitch. She is what we're fighting for, she's our martyr."

That night Peeta didn't sleep, he just silently cried as little Rue's face appeared in the sky for the last time.

* * *

**Definitely not my best chapter. In fact, I don't like how I wrote it at all. Could've been so much better. But anyway, it was so hard to kill Rue off :'( But it has to be done. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, it's a bit longer than usual but not by much. I think I rushed through it, but I have to study for exams so please bear with me. A couple more chapters to go (around 3 or 4 more), until The Games That Play Us is over! Thank you for reading and/or reviewing, I love you guys so much and I appreciate that you spend time to actually read and/or review my story. It means a lot. Also, 100 REVIEWS. HOLY COW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never expected this many people to review when I first started this story. So thank you so much :') **

**And thank you for reading through my rant if you did :P **


	18. A Victor With Bloodless Hands

As the hours pass, the sun fully sets and a blanket of dark blue covers the arena, perhaps for the last time.

While going back to the pond, Peeta stumbled and fell time and time again. One time when he fell, he just lay there, face down in the soil, his body quivering. It was like he gave up. He was basically shouting out to the world, _"Rue's dead. I failed her. Might as well die now."_

It's like what he told me on his first night on the train, _"If I'm going to die, I'm going to on my own terms."_

It looks as though he's fulfilling his promise to himself, but not to me.

He promised me that he'd come home, not he's practically giving his life away.

So when he reaches the pond, I send a small parachute.

Peeta stumbles towards it, he slowly reaches towards it, his hands shaking with fatigue. He opens the parachute and takes out the gift.

It's a small note, and in it, lie two simple words.

'_You promised.'_

* * *

A shrill scream echoes through the forest. Peeta places his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes tightly; he begins to rock back and forth.

I hear him murmur, "Not her. Not her. Not her."

I know he means me. Perhaps he's traumatized from when he saw my hologram dying, but then he had Rue to accompany him with, to assure him that it wasn't me.

That voice didn't even come remotely close to mine. But when in the arena, you can't be sure of anything anymore.

I remember a couple of years ago, the arena turned out to be a simulation. The tributes were given a pair of glasses and were all placed in a vast room. The room then turned into a combination of twenty-four arenas, and the tributes were fighting each other in their mind as well as physically. Often, the arena changed, if a tribute was walking through an ice lake, the next minute they could be stepping off a cliff. It was probably one of the most dangerous arena's to date, for the fact that the tributes were subconsciously programmed to conjure an arena made of their deepest fears. Many died from shock or fear rather than at someone else's hand. I suppose it was interesting to watch because everyone could see what one another's fears were, including the tributes themselves. They could feed each other off of it.

Sweat begins to form on his brow, despite it being a cool night. He pants heavily and begins to tear up, the arena is turning him insane.

A cannon fires.

_Two. _

On the other screen, Vailea is still alive and kicking. I know that it means she killed the District Five girl. How? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention.

"How did she kill her?" I ask Haymitch.

"You don't want to know, sweetheart."

If Haymitch refuses to tell me, I respect his decision, because it must have been brutal, but at least she didn't stab her in the back like she did with her 'allies.'

I can see Peeta sigh as the sky lights up with the image of Foxface.

Peeta gets up, dusts himself off and leaves the pond, leaving his hand-made spears behind. He knows that this will be his last night in the arena, whether he will die here or not.

He doesn't even take a second look back.

* * *

While Peeta is walking through the forest, I can see Vailea making her way into the Cornucopia, going through her weapons, which are mostly knives. I can see her sharpening one or two before going back into the forest, being obscured by the shadows of the night.

I turn back to Peeta's screen, he's still walking, the way that he's moving, he doesn't seem tired, but his eyes beg to differ. His blue eyes are adorned with pain, dark circles are patched around his eyes. His pale skin glows under the moonlight, almost as if he's a ghost.

He's lost a sufficient amount of weight in the arena, his once strong baker's body is now like a frail little boy's. But there's still muscle there, but he's probably gotten a lot weaker.

His eyes and face are devoid of emotion, he's expressionless and passive.

He stops in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice.

A haunting, evil laugh rings across the forest, it dances around the trees in the arena, as well as the Districts in Panem.

The voice belongs to Vailea.

Peeta whips his head back and forth, seemingly following the direction of the voice, he twirls in circles, the voice seems to be circling him.

Since Rue died, it's the first time that I actually see a fire in his eyes. He's alert and ready to fight. But the laughing seems to transform into an ear-piercing roar.

Yellow eyes open up behind Peeta, they shine brighter than the sun. I can see the monster's sharp teeth as it growls.

I know what they are. Muttations.

I scream at the screen, "Turn around Peeta!"

I grip the arms of my chair so hard that my knuckles turn white.

The mutt closes in on Peeta, and he notices the growls and snarls of the animal.

Peeta whips around, his eyes meeting the mutt's. The mutt snarls at him, and slowly steps towards him. But Peeta stays still, frozen in fear.

Haymitch's voice breaks the tension, "Vailea's got some mutts on her tail as well."

I guess that it was just her voice that was used, she wasn't actually near him. Possibly Jabberjays?

I let my eyes tear away from Peeta's screen to look at Vailea's, she's running through the woods, panting and there's a gash on her face, the mutts must have taken her by surprise.

Looks like the Gamemakers want the real show to start.

The mutt suddenly lunges at Peeta and he stumbles back, his eyes wide, then he starts running.

One, two, three more appear and begin chasing Peeta, I notice the colour of their fur, and recognize them as the fallen tributes.

My stomach twists in horror. The Capitol already turned their youth to murderers, now they have turned them into weapons made for their own destruction? Yes, they seems despicable to me.

The mutts that chase Vailea consist of a small, dark mutt, which resembles Rue, one with fiery red fur, Foxface, and the other two resemble the Careers that she backstabbed.

Revenge must be sweet.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Vailea breaks through the woods at the same time as Peeta, I can see that their eyes connect for a couple of seconds before breaking away again.

They both run towards the Cornucopia, the mutts hot on their heels. Peeta's face contorts in determination as he sprints faster, reaching the Cornucopia first.

He scrambles on top of it, barely making it unscathed before he helps Vailea up.

Why must he be so good-hearted?

His efforts of pulling Vailea up were in vain because she immediately shoves him hard to the edge of the horn, his head dangling in the path of the mutts. With his shoulders exposed, one mutt that I identify as District Seven leaps up and claws at his right shoulder, opening a deep wound.

Vailea straddles him and grabs his throat, squeezing it so tight that her knuckles are red with pain. Peeta gasps and scratches the horn, grabbing it to release his pain. His lips are turning blue, but then he uses his legs to kick Vailea off of him.

He wheezes and pulls himself back up, he holds the edge of the horn for supports. He coughs out blood and holds his shoulder, his face contorted in pure agony and pain.

Vailea stumbles back, and falls on her back, she hits her head on the floor of the horn and cries out. I can barely make out a cracking sound over the noise of the mutts.

Both of my tributes are panting heavily, blood dripping from various parts of their body.

I know that this year District Twelve will have a victor.

That is, if they don't kill each other in the process.

Vailea takes out her sharpest knife and lunges at Peeta, cutting open his stomach. It's not a deep wound, because he jumped back before she could slice him completely open.

I push the thought of Peeta cut in half because vomit accumulates in my throat.

Peeta hisses, and ducks when Vailea tries to stab him.

Sweat and blood mix on Vailea's face, her eyes clouded with insanity and anger.

Everyone becomes mad once they are entered in the arena, even the Careers. Mad with death, insane to kill with the thirst for blood.

But tonight, the night is alive with the smell of insane.

Vailea screams as she tackles Peeta to the ground, she straddles him and grabs his face in her hands, her fingernails drive into his skin.

"You don't deserve to live, you weakling," she spits out.

Peeta lets out a snarl, "You're the weak one, because you've become the monster, how can you live with yourself? If you win, how will you be able to sleep at night? You're the weak one because you refuse to do the honourable, to protect one another. That is humanity, protecting each other in the face of death is humanity, but you're not human anymore, are you? You've become a mutt, like them!"

I don't know if he's referring to the mutts in the arena or the Captiol itself.

He thrashes, clawing at Vailea, releasing the anger that he has contained ever since he was reaped.

Vailea restrains him, knife in hand, ready for the kill, her voice trembles with her tears, "She took him from me, and now, I'm taking you from her!"

She raises the knife and in the process, loosens her grip on Peeta, giving him the opportunity to shove her off of him, and directly off the Cornucopia.

She screams in her fall, as the mutts that died at her hands take their revenge.

Peeta coughs out more blood, the gash in his shoulder and stomach opening wider and ripping. He crawls to look over at her torn body and whispers, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The final cannon fires.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the victor of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark! Our tribute from District Twelve!"

Just as his victory is announced, Peeta gives in to his wounds and crumbles on the roof of the Cornucopia.

I scream when I realize that he isn't moving.

* * *

**The Games are overrrrr! I was so tempted to make Vailea the victor halfway, just because it seems more realistic. I actually wrote it, then I erased it and did the good thing O:) I so badly wanted to end this chapter when Peeta's victory is announced, but I have an emotional attachment to cliffhangers :P Anyway, thank you so much for reading! And to every reviewer that has reviewed my story! Reviews are welcome :) **


	19. Protecting The King

Capitol officials had come to pick Haymitch and I up to board the hovercraft that'll transport Peeta out of the arena.

This doesn't happen, it isn't custom. But they said that President Snow insisted that I be with Peeta the moment that he gets out of the arena.

I would have been ecstatic if I was sure that he was still alive. Also, if it's on President Snow's request, I know that it's meant to be a personal message to me.

'_I gave him back to you. Now, you'll do whatever I want.'_

He's positive that he owns me. I'm determined to show that I'm more than a pawn in his game of chess.

* * *

I can see Peeta's limp body being airlifted into the hovercraft. He's so still, and his chest isn't beating up or down. It's steady as a rock.

A lump begins to form in my throat. I cannot lose him, not after all this.

I might have repaid my debt, but it appears to be in vain. And if he does live, it won't be in paradise.

As soon as he's dragged into the hovercraft, I scream out to him, begging for him to wake up. He looks worse in person than he did onscreen.

His once golden hair has turned brown because of the matted blood. His face is hollow and scarred. His clothes are ripped and bloody. And his features are skeletal, despite having a sufficient amount of food in the arena.

Haymitch restrains me, pulling me back from Peeta.

I can see the doctors lift him onto a table and hook him up to wires and begin to work on him. But I don't want them touching him, or making any changes as well, their kind has done enough already.

Once they hook him up to the heart monitor, the line is already flat.

He's gone. The Seventy-fourth Hunger Games is the year with no victor.

I fall to my knees, and I hold my hand to my chest, I seem to be unable to breath. I let out choked sobs and hit the floor. I scream at the top of my lungs. No, this can't be happening, he can't be gone.

But he is.

Glass separates the doctors working on Peeta from Haymitch and I. I so badly want to kiss him again, to feel his arms around me, to see his smile, to hear his laugh. I want him again.

I stop thrashing and admit defeat, I have failed.

I touch the glass gently and outline Peeta's figure with my fingers. I lean my head against the glass, staining it with my tears. For the second time ever, I see Haymitch cry.

I think he viewed Peeta as a son, just like he views me as a daughter.

Because perhaps, we were the only two people that he had left.

Now there's only me left. Me, who is selfish, angry, spiteful and heartless. I pity anyone who is stuck with me.

Then I hear beeping.

I whip my head up and I see that Peeta's heart monitor has begun to show a slow heartbeat. It's weak, but it's a heartbeat. And then relief washes over me. Perhaps tonight, I can feel his lips on mine again.

Fatigue overwhelms me, for I have not slept in days, and for the first time since the reaping, I sleep soundly knowing that Peeta is alive.

He's still in danger. But he's alive.

And that's all that matters to me right now.

* * *

They say that his heart stopped twice more after I fell asleep.

And that they were barely able to revive him after the second time.

But when they asked him to think of something to hold on to, the only thing that he said was my name. Over and over and over again.

Now he's in the hospital room, asleep. The doctors said that he's not allowed any visitors, but I know that it's a lie because they allowed Haymitch in a couple of hours ago.

I know what they want. They want our reunion to be on TV.

But I can't wait any longer.

After the doctors leave, I sneak into Peeta's room.

My heart stops when I see him sleeping. He looks so peaceful, but I already know that he's not the same boy that he almost a month ago. A week and a half in the arena has taken its toll on him.

Though he looks peaceful, his features appear to have aged greatly. His eyes have dark circles, his lips tremble even when asleep, and I can see the outline of his collarbone. It seems like he has the burden of the world resting on his scarred shoulders.

It breaks my heart to see him so weak and vulnerable.

After Haymitch's visit, he told me that he requested not to have any alterations on Peeta. Apparently the doctors wanted to give him tattoos to cover up his scars.

No, he's perfect just the way that he is. Even after being put through a deadly game.

I don't know what I feel for him. All I know is that there's this longing burning inside of me aching for his touch, for his lips to be on mine. I know that I need him to survive, just like he helped me survive many years ago, just like I helped him survive now.

Both times though, the price was the same if we failed – the price was our life.

I trace the outline of his face, running my hands along his jawline, his lips, his eyebrows and his eyelids.

I sit down beside his bed and stare at him. I grab his hand gently in mine and rub small circles on the back of his hand. I bring his hand to my lips and I kiss it gently. I linger for longer than necessary, and then I proceed to kiss his wrist.

I close my eyes and when I open them, I can see a drop of water on his hand, I must be crying, I'm not shocked, it seemed to be a regular occurrence nowadays.

I whisper against his wrist, "Please stay with me Peeta."

After a couple moments of silence, I stand up and turn, but I stop in my tracks when I feel a pressure on my wrist.

I turn around and see him looking at me, with so much love in his eyes, "Always."

I smile in happiness, and I run back towards him.

I kiss every section of his face, his eyelid, his temple, his jaw until I reach his lips.

The warm sensation fills my body, putting me at peace.

His warm lips kiss me gently, slowly grazing over every inch of my own. But after being deprived of him for so long, I am persistent and kiss him fiercely. It seems to take him by surprise because he opens his mouth in protest and I use this as an opportunity to slip my tongue in. Peeta soon calms down and begins to move his lips with mine. I knot my hands into his hair and continue to kiss him, ignoring my need for air.

Soon, Peeta pulls away, and I begin to close the gap again before he makes his hand a barrier between us.

He chuckles and says, "I missed you too, Katniss."

I begin to shake my head like a little girl and snuggle my head into the crook of his neck. I smell his scent, "Not as much as I missed you. I'm so glad that you're out of there."

I kiss his earlobe gently before I can feel him quivering.

I perk up and look at him, his face is in his hands, "Peeta?"

He shakes his head and looks up at me, tears streaming down his face, "I couldn't save her Katniss. It's my fault."

My heart breaks at the sight of him crying, I rub his back with my hand and kiss every single tear that trickles down his face, "Hey, no. It's not your fault Peeta. Nothing is your fault."

"Yes it is, I wasn't there to save her."

"Maybe not, but you were there during her last moments, at least she was with someone that cared about her while she was dying. At least the last thing she saw wasn't evil, it was good."

Peeta nods, but tears still pour out of his eyes, "Thanks Katniss."

I slightly smile at him before kissing him again.

* * *

"They're not happy with him."

I look at Haymitch, confused. "What do you mean?"

He sighs, "I mean, that the Capitol isn't happy with him. What did you notice about him that differentiates him from every other victor?"

I furrow my eyebrows in thought, then it comes to me, "He didn't kill anyone."

Haymitch nods, "Yes, exactly. He did something that completely defeats the purpose of the Games. It's supposed to turn you into a killing machine, not a peace symbol."

"A peace symbol?"

"Yes. Peeta has become a peace symbol. Aside from the fact of being one of the symbols of the rebellion, the Districts see him as a symbol of peace, because he showed that there can be good people to win the Games, that if he can get out of the Games without becoming a monster, then maybe they can fight for what's right. Because let's face it, even if someone isn't reaped, the Capitol has already taken their life away from them, don't people have the right to fight for their lives?"

I stare out at the city, "Yes, they do."

We stare at the Capitol in silence, I can hear the cheers as the final battle is replayed endlessly.

"President Snow is out for his blood you know, he'll stop at nothing until Peeta's dead."

"Why?"

Haymitch looks at me dead in the eyes, "Because he wants to extinguish the fire that you two have started. He wants to end the symbol of the rebellion, to stop the Districts from rebelling. But honestly, with the damage that you two have made, it'll only add fuel to the flames."

I look down at my hands, "He knows about the rebellion doesn't he?"

Haymitch nods slowly, he eyes divert from me back to the city, "Yeah, he does. He won't stop until he wins. He doesn't know that Peeta isn't the only symbol of the rebellion, though. But he suspects that you play a part in the rebellion as well."

I smirk, "He doesn't know that I'm the Mockingjay huh? So, tell me Haymitch, does Peeta have a name?"

He nods, "Yes, he does."

I look at him, "What is it?"

"The Phoenix."

"Phoenix? Why is he called that? I mean, I know why I'm called the Mockingjay, it's because of my token."

"Not only that, it's because mockingjays were never meant to exist. Also, he's called the Phoenix because no matter how much pain the Capitol put him through, how much he's been beaten down, he rose from his ashes and came back stronger than ever. Strong because he did the honourable, he refused to play the game other than his own terms."

I huff, "Yeah, seems about right. He's better than any of us combined. President Snow is definitely going to take advantage of his good heart and use it against him, especially since he showed vulnerability when he saw me dying. He knows that he'll do anything to save the ones that he holds close to his heart."

Haymitch sighs, "I suppose that he's going to use you to get to Peeta then, to break him."

"He can't break him more than he already has. Listen Haymitch, he needs me to play his game. He wants to control me like the pawn that I am. But not anymore. If there's something that I've learned from Peeta, it's that I'm more than just a piece in his game. But he's pushed me around and pulled my strings so much, that the girl on fire has almost burnt out. I refuse to be a part of his game, because the pawn has transformed into a Queen. And this year, someone's going to beat him at his own game, this year, someone is going to say 'checkmate.'"

"So what's your next move?"

"Protecting the king."

* * *

**The 'game' that I'm referring to in Katniss' monologue is when President Snow uses people to harm his enemies. Like in the real book, when he uses Peeta to break Katniss. When he uses Haymitch's family to break Haymitch and so forth. XD Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! Two more chapters! :D **


	20. The Ruler And The Killer

Today brings promise. Today brings joy. Today we crown our victor.

But for me, today brings despair.

With the horrors that Peeta had to endure, I don't know how he'll make it through this interview. Rue will be a main point, so will Vailea.

I have to admit, there is a part of me that's sad that Vailea died. I knew her prior to my Games, we went to school together. There's always that history there that can never be erased.

The image of tributes that one mentor's are etched into their brains, how we failed them, how we helped them succeed. But nonetheless, there is a part of us that cries out for mercy. Why? Why must we bring these children into darkness? Aren't we already the children of the darkness? Why must we take that faint glow of light away from them?

She had wanted to do the honourable; she had told me that killing my district partner was not honourable. That hypocrite. The honourable is what Peeta did, he refused to succumb to the chains that bind him. She had a flame inside her that could not be tamed, and in the end, it was her downfall.

In this hour, I can hear the hollers and chants of the audience outside, begging to see the victor from District Twelve. I can't help but wonder when Peeta will be put up for sale.

Caesar Flickerman's voice booms loudly in the auditorium, one by one, he announces the District Twelve team. The prep team first, then Cinna and Portia who receive a thunderous applause.

Then I can hear Effie Trinket's giggles from the stage, obviously enjoying her ten minutes of fame.

Then Haymitch and I are introduced, I am slowly being risen from my platform and the spotlight blinds me. Haymitch is on the other side of the stage with a small smile on his face. We too, get a thunderous applause, one that beats Cinna and Portia's.

Caesar Flickerman then finally announces the moment that everyone has been waiting for.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The victor of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd goes wild, the noise begins to deafen my ears. From the corner of my eye, I can see Peeta in a plain black suit with contrasts his skin and hair, it makes him stand out from the rest of us.

But even his smile does not mask the dread in his eyes.

There's something wrong.

I so badly want to drag him off the stage and take him back to the roof, where we can take in peace. Had President Snow already gotten to him? Does he know, how much danger he's in?

Who would have known that this quiet, but strong baker's boy would influence the entire country with just a few words.

It's a talent that I envy.

Peeta then sees me, and all the dread in his eyes disappears and he comes running. Before I even know what I'm doing, my feet sweep me away from my place and I find myself in his arms.

The crowd applauds and is in aw, I can feel my cheeks go hot and I bury my head in his chest.

I inhale the scent that I've missed so much, despite being with him yesterday.

He runs his hand through my hair and buries his head there, he whispers, "I'm right here."

I shake my head, "Don't leave me again."

I can feel his body shake under my hug and he chuckles, "Never."

He detaches himself from me and takes my chin in his hands, making me look at him. His eyes are like deep pools of a bottomless ocean, I could stare at them and never reach the end. But there's a certain hollowness to them now, like a void that's been left empty.

He leans in towards me and grazes my lips, he whispers against them, "I missed you so much."

I respond by pressing my lips against his. I ignore the crowd. I ignore the fact that I'm on live television. I ignore the fact that I'm kissing Peeta Mellark in front of the whole nation. What matters is that he's here with me, now, and I'll do anything to keep him safe.

It's a sweet kiss, and we linger for a couple of seconds before Caesar attempts to break us apart. But Peeta and I wave him off before connecting again.

He wasn't fully conscious yesterday so I'm taking every opportunity that I can get to be with him.

Finally, I am seating next to Peeta in the victor's chair, despite the team being seated in the audience.

When Caesar starts the interview, Peeta grabs my hand and looks at me with panic in his eyes, he's not ready for the replays.

I give him a small squeeze and I nod to my shoulder, telling him that if he needs to look away, he has my shoulder to lean on.

The Games begin with an overview shot of the arena, circling the Cornucopia as the tributes rise from their platforms.

It has always been overwhelming to see their faces again.

Then the bloodbath starts, I see Peeta saving Rue again and battling with Glimmer before he leaves her. After Peeta runs away from the bloodbath, they make sure to show every single murder in detail, done to the tiniest speck of blood.

Peeta leans on me for support.

Then the forest fire takes on the screen, it shows Peeta getting burned and saved by Rue. And soon it shows their alliance. They seem to also linger on my hologram scene, and I feel Peeta sniffle from my shoulder. He refuses to look at the screen until the replays are over.

The brutality of watching Vailea kill again makes bile rise in my throat.

Soon, I too, am covering my eyes in Peeta's hair.

I try to block out Rue's scream and cry for help. I try to block out the laugh that haunted the forest.

But most of all, I try to block out the announcement of Peeta's victory, to spare myself from seeing him die again.

Usually the Games end there, but they keep the camera rolling even after he's rescued by the hovercraft, so the entire nation can see me break down, begging for my lover.

Peeta gives me a kiss which tastes of tears when he sees this.

Finally, the television in the background flickers off.

Caesar turns to face the crowd, "My, my. So exciting!"

I crowd roars in agreement.

"Now," he turns to face us, "Peeta, tell me, how did you feel during the bloodbath, when you saved Rue?"

Peeta delivers a small smile on his face, "I had promised her prior to the Games to protect her in any way that I can. I was determined to get her past the first day, and when I saw her in danger, I just went for her without thinking about what I would be getting myself into. I knew fighting with a Career would be a death sentence."

Caesar nods, "Yes, I see. Well, sparing Glimmer's life certainly paid off."

"Yes, it did. And I am eternally grateful to her."

Caesar furrows his blue eyebrows and looks at both of us, "I think that we were all very moved when Rue decided to help Peeta. Katniss, how did you feel?"

I look down at Peeta and I's intertwined hands and sigh, "I feel like I owe her. I feel like I'm in debt. So, the best thing for me to do is not let her efforts go in vain. I will keep Peeta safe, at any cost."

Peeta gives me a small squeeze.

Caesar gives us a genuine smile, "I'm sure that she'll appreciate that," his face suddenly grows serious, "now, on a more serious matter. Did you know that your district partner, Ms. Vailea Halliwell, was out for your blood?"

I cut off Peeta before he can respond, "I did. I knew. In fact, after the Opening Ceremonies, she came up to me and threatened me that she would kill him, because she knew how much he meant to me. And on the day of the interviews, I finally found out why she wanted him dead," my eyes begin to tear up, "she said she wanted him dead because it would be the best way to get me back for what I did to her. B-because I killed her fiancé, who was my d-district partner during my Games. But I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to kill him."

Peeta's face is sullen, "I won't ever forget her. Despite the fact that she wanted and tried to kill me, I can't erase the fact that I knew her, I knew her family, her friends, I went to school with her, she used to be my friend."

Caesar nods in approval, "Can you tell us Peeta, how it is to be the only victor that didn't make any kills?"

Peeta sighs, "It's something I'm very proud of. Before the Games, I was sure that I would kill eventually; I guess I just got lucky. But I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself change for the worst in there, and I take pride in keeping that promise. I never break my promises, but I was so tempted to give up when Rue died that I almost broke my most important bind yet. I told Katniss that I would come home, and when she sent me that note, it gave me the determination that I needed to come back to her. To win for her, and to win for Rue."

Caesar gives a bow of his head and flashes us a real and genuine smile, "And you did succeed. And I congratulate you greatly for that."

Peeta and I both stand up and face the crowd just when Caesar closes off the ceremony, "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present, the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve!"

President Snow strides in on stage baring a golden crown that will be placed on Peeta's head. He stands in front of us and raises his eyebrow, he gives us a small smirk.

I can feel Peeta stiffen beside me, something happened yesterday after I left, I know it.

He clasps the golden crown in his long and bony fingers and places his gently on Peeta's head.

President Snow brings his head down to Peeta's shoulders and dusts him off saying, "Now, boy, take that look off your face, it looks like you're about to puke. Oh, and congratulations," he smirks.

I watch as the ruler of Panem and the killer of innocent people stride off the stage. Once he takes his seat he looks towards me and gives me a small but evil smile, which makes my stomach knot. He looks at me as though I am his property. But he is so very wrong, I am not his property, not anymore.

* * *

That night, we didn't talk. None of us did. Haymitch went into his room. Effie was in the living room watching reruns of the interview. Peeta and I went into his bedroom, lying in each other's arms on his bed until I fell asleep.

That night was the first time since I won the Games that the nightmares never came.

I don't know what the morrow brings, I don't know what will happen once we get back to District Twelve. All I know is that there isn't going to be a 75th Hunger Games, there isn't going to be a Third Quarter Quell next year. By this time next year I may be dead, Panem may be free from President Snow's dictatorship. I know that this journey that I am about to embark on will cost the life of thousands, but I will assure them that they won't die in vain. I will make sure that the Mockingjay sings the song of victory and that the Phoenix will help bring Panem back from the ashes once again.

Tomorrow, a firebird and a songbird will take flight on their greatest distance yet.

But why do I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that we will burn in our own flames before the rebellion even begins?

* * *

**Next chapter is the last chapter! I have it already written and I'm so giddy with excitement to share it with you guys! So excited that in fact, I might just post it tonight if I can get five reviews before I go to sleep in three hours. Trust me, it's a chapter you do not want to miss ;) **


	21. Shards Of Chaos

**Final chapter! I can't believe The Games That Play Us is over! :') Thank you all for standing by beside me for the duration of this month, you've all been amazing readers, and amazing reviewers. I can't express my appreciation enough. I think that you've all earned this!**

**PS: it changes POV's halfway.**

**So please, I hope you enjoy this last chapter :)**

* * *

The ride to the train station was harrowing. The usual ten minute ride became thirty minutes. Reporters filled the window screens just begging and eager to get a glimpse of the star-crossed lovers.

This time though, Peeta didn't wave to them.

For most of the ride, I clung to his arm like a little girl, afraid that they might take him away from me again. I knew that I was acting like a child, but after being put through everything that has happened this month, I think that I'm the exception.

I haven't seen Johanna since the tribute interviews, I don't know where she has gone, it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Finnick never came back to visit me. I'm beginning to worry, I don't know if they're part of the rebellion or not, or if they're even aware of it, but they're my friends and President Snow knows that.

I know that he'll use them against me.

I'm aware that Peeta didn't sleep last night, or at least not much, because the dark circles seem to be everpresent. But I'm thankful that even though he doesn't get much sleep, he's there to help ward off the nightmares.

Once the car can no longer move any further, we take it upon ourselves to face the crowd lingering outside, and battle our way into the train. Because we all want to get out of this place. Except for Effie, Haymitch had to drag her inside the train car.

When we are in the sanctuary of the train, ghosts of the past seem to take on my mind.

I'm watching myself, Peeta, Haymitch and Vailea in the train on the way to the Capitol, before Peeta won, before I became the Mockingjay, before we even knew about the rebellion.

I badly want to shout at them, _"Do you know what's coming? Do you?"_

But then I'd look like a madman for hallucinating.

Haymitch steers clear of us and walks into his room, mumbling about something Effie had said about manners.

When I won, on the train ride back to District Twelve, Effie had pestered Haymitch about cleaning up to be presentable the day before we arrived, she had spent hours in his room and I could hear them arguing from the other side of the train.

This year though, she has nothing to do.

I don't worry about her though, she'll surely find something sooner or later, she can take care of herself, she can do whatever she wants since she's a Capitol citizen.

I grab Peeta's hand and lead him into my room, I just want to be alone with him, and anyway, I need to ask him something.

I shut the door behind me and turn around, and that's when I see Peeta's face drained of color.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Peeta, what's wrong?"

He gulps and takes something out from behind him, I can feel my face match his.

In his hand, lies a single rose.

I take big steps towards Peeta and grab his wrist, "What does it say?"

He whispers, "Nothing."

That's what scares me the most. There's nothing attached to the deadly flower, that is what's most dangerous. At least, if you have a note, you know what's coming, but that's President Snow, he has a heart made of ice and you don't know when you'll slip through the cracks.

I take his face in my hands, "It means nothing Peeta."

He pulls his face away from me and looks away, "I'm not stupid Katniss. I know what it means."

"Oh really? Tell me then."

He looks at me square in the eye, "It means he's watching."

I'm rendered speechless, he could not have this much hatred flaring in his eyes if President Snow didn't give him a visit.

"I told you that I'm not stupid Katniss."

My mouth gapes open, "I never said that you were!"

"Then stop hiding things from me!" Peeta shouts. It's the first time that he's ever raised his voice at me.

He sighs, sitting down and putting his head in his hands, "Just tell me, what really happened to you during the Games."

My eyes widen, so President Snow did have a talk with him, my voice is stern when I say, "How do you know that something happened? Peeta, who told you?"

I shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair, "President Snow. He said that I should know the truth about you. And that soon, I wouldn't be any better."

I sit down beside him and peel his hands off his face, "Peeta, do you really want to know?"

He nods, "Yeah, I do."

So I explain to him, everything that happened while he was away, the threats, the man who violated me, the rebellion. When I explain my encounter to the man, Peeta holds me against his chest as I sob, he tells me that I can stop but it is the only time that I can fully express myself, the only time when I can tell the story to someone who I know won't judge me. Because that's the kind of person that Peeta is.

"So, you're telling me that we sparked a rebellion?"

I nod my head slowly, "Yeah, we did. Peeta you're in so much danger, President Snow won't stop until he makes sure that you and I are dead," I bury my face into his chest, "I don't think I can do this without you."

"Katniss," he strokes my hair, "I'll do anything to keep you safe. I love you."

I whip my head up and look at him, "What?"

A blush creeps onto his cheeks and he looks away, "I said I love you."

My heart tightens, I don't know what I feel about him, I don't want to hurt him, "Peeta, I don't know what to say."

His face suddenly drops and he stands up, "No, i-it's okay, I get it."

I run after him and grab his wrist, "Peeta, I don't know what I feel about you, but I know that I need you, please, please don't leave me, not now."

He looks at me, with an unsure look on his face, but eventually he gives in and sits back down on the bed.

We lie in each other's arms until the evening creeps on us, eventually I find myself dozing off, but I come back alert once I hear an explosion from outside.

I jump off the bed and look out the window, the scenery has become a sea of fire, I can see Capitol symbol illuminated in the night sky by the hovercrafts in the sky dropping bombs.

We must be passing through District Eleven because of the vast fields that are now crumbling to the ground.

Peeta grabs my hand and stares outside of the window as well as distant screams of terror fill our ears.

I bring my hand to my face when I hear Haymitch and Effie scream from the other side of the train.

Before I can bring myself to run to the door, an explosion rocks me back into the depths of my room. I can feel the blast take its toll when I feel blood trickling down the back of my head.

We've been hit.

Then it dawns on me. This is an attack meant specifically for us, the symbols of the rebellion. The Capitol doesn't care about the innocent people that inhabit District Eleven, they'll do whatever they can and kill whoever's in their way if it means getting their hands on us.

Peeta screams out for me out of the corner of my eye, I see the glow of an unfamiliar symbol of a hovercraft and Peeta shielding me from the explosions using his body.

I can feel the train rattle as it finally succumbs to its damage, it slides down the hill and before blacking out, the last thing I see through the thick smoke is Peeta's bloody and lifeless body underneath the remnants of a shattered desk.

* * *

**(Third person)**

President Snow was certainly not oblivious to the fact that the girl on fire had something to do with the looming rebellion. He wondered how his people could have the audacity to betray him after he cared and treated them as if they were his own children. How dare they turn their backs on him? Especially because of two measly 'love-stricken' victors from District Twelve.

Maybe he should have paid more attention to that District. It was no secret that it was the least favoured out of all twelve.

He had known, and he certainly wouldn't go down without a fight.

He pondered in his office, what his plans were for when the revolution starts. How would he use the boy? He needed to break Ms. Everdeen, in fact, he was going to use her family and close friends, but then he got a note that they were no longer in District Twelve.

That was when he knew that Katniss Everdeen was a part of the rebellion.

So he decided to use his resources; and what better than Peeta Mellark himself?

And so he had ordered the attack, he didn't dwindle on the fact that innocent people will get killed, he just wanted the boy in his grasp.

When he got word that the offense team had arrived with his prisoner, President Snow was ecstatic. He could not wait to see the girl on fire drown in the flames that she had helped spark.

So his Peacekeepers lead him to the hospital ward, where his prisoner was going to be treated to look pristine for the cameras.

He smiled viciously at the white sheet that covered the boy's body.

He so desperately wanted to see the reaction of his recent victor when he discovered that he was in the custody of President Snow.

But when he lifted the sheet it wasn't Peeta Mellark.

It was Katniss Everdeen.

**-END OF PART ONE-**


	22. Link To Sequel

Hey guys! Little author's note here :3

I'd like to announce that the sequel is up! The name is 'Kingdom Of Glass.'

Here's the link:

s/8181953/1/Kingdom_Of_Glass


End file.
